


Ultra Despair Hagakure - Volume 2

by gothgirlnexdoor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/M, Happiness and sunshine? Not in this franchise, but no one actually dies "on screen" so yea, lots of fluff, there are mentions of death, well it's dingle rumps what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: I finally decided to put my possibly longest fanfiction on this site. I've been posting it on the Danganronpa Amino app before.So, this is a sort of continuation to the novel "Ultra Despair Hagakure" which you can read after beating the game DR Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. So you should read that to know what's going on. (If you don't have the game, the novel is available on YouTube).Since UDH ended with Chapter 5, I'll continue with Chapter 6.I also tried to write it in the exact same style as the canon thing.Did I proof read? Yeah. Are there still spelling mistakes? Absolutely.





	1. Chapter 6

[Yasuhiro Hagakure]

Each step we're taking echoes trough the tunnel. Kanon's steps are a little out of beat, but can ya blame her?  
„Are you sure you can walk all the way?“  
„Yes, don't worry about me.“, she answers with a painful undertone.  
„I can carry you. I don't mind.“  
„It's fine, really.“  
Just watching her walk like that makes my own leg feel pain. Plus carrying her all the way to her father maybe helps me making a good first impression and I might get more money. That 8 Million debt won't dissappear just like that. Even though I wish it would.  
„Just let me carry you, it pains me to see you like that.“  
Kanon stops walking. Finally.  
„Alright, lemme-“, before I am able to even touch her I notice her face had a sad expression, eyes locked to the ground.  
„Are you alright...? Did I say anything bad?“  
„Huh?“  
Kanon looks back up again. After realizing what I said she shakes her head.  
„N-No, don't worry. It's just... Yeah, okay, you can carry me.“  
I let Kanon wrap her arms around my neck and I pick her up.  
„See? It's way better than walkin' all the way with pain, right?“, I ask her, continuing the journey to get out of the subway.  
„You're just doing that to get some money out of my daddy.“  
She got me there. But on the other hand, it really was painful to look at her.  
„You know, Yasu. My daddy is most likey a goner.“  
„What makes you think tha- wait, „Yasu“?“  
„What? You don't like nicknames?“  
„N-no, it's not that. I'm just used to a different nickname. What do you mean your dad's a goner?“  
„The kids probably killed him. I don't really doubt it.“  
Kanon leans her head against my shoulder and sighs.  
„I've been to TAT headquaters before. Multiple times. And when the Warriors of Hope made that broadcast with the dead news anchor, it was in one of the studios there.“  
All I could do was furrow my eyebrows in worry.  
„They most likely killed all the adults they came across. In conclusion, you can drop me and leave me behind. You have no use of me anymore.“  
„No.“, I say unintentional.  
…  
Huh?  
Where did that come from?  
Why am I not listening to her?  
Technically, yeah, she has no use if her dad's really dead.  
But... I keep going, not thinking of dropping her. Or leaving her behind.  
That would feel.... Wrong.  
„No? Those 100.000 I gave you was my last money. I can't give you any more.“  
„How did you know that was my initial plan anyway?“  
„When you started to treat me like a princess and when you randomly blurted out „8 Million!“ just a few minutes ago.“  
Yep, that was weird. Shouldn't have done that.  
„So what exactly keeps you from dropping me right here?“  
Is that a serious question?  
Is she serious?  
She is, isn't she?  
My pace becomes slower and slower the more I think about the question. Kanon raises an eyebrow once I completely stopped walking. I am searching for an answer in my head but all I can come up with  
„Because I care...?“  
„Huh?“  
I-I care?  
Yeah.  
Yeah! I care! I've been through so many things with Kanon by my side. I care about her. That's also why I saved her. I couldn't just let her die. That would have been awful. 

[Kanon Nakajima]

He cares?  
About me?  
„I tried to kill you.“, I whisper, „Why do you care?“  
„Ugh, can we stop talkin' about what happened in the past?“, he says, continuing to walk.  
„But I-“  
That was all I could bring out before I start to cry.  
Yasu doesnt't really comfort me with words. He's probably glad that I finally shut up.  
He's tightening is grip though.  
I don't mind that.  
At all.  
It feels safe.

„Hey, wasn't there a hotel somewhere here?“, Yasu asks out of nowhere.  
„W-What...?“  
I look up, my vision still blurry, and realize that we weren't underground anymore.  
Aparently I was too occupied with crying that I didn't notice.  
I look around to scan the area. But it's dark already.  
It's pretty hard to make out any shape, especially with a blurry vision.  
„I... I don't know.“ is all I can give right now.  
„Huh. I'm sure there is a hotel here somewhere...“  
„Don't you wanna put me down, just in case there's a Monokuma somewhere?“  
I would just be a burden to Yasu if a Monokuma was to come around a corner and attack us.  
„It's okay. I'll be careful. ...At least I'll try to be. The hotel can't be that far.“  
„At least let me walk that small bit. I must be getting pretty heavy after a while.“  
„Actually“, Yasu sneakes his way to the hotel, „it's quite the opposite. I'm startin' to think you need to eat more.“  
Hey, I do have some muscles that give me some weight!  
I'd like to scold him but it's best to stay quiet. I can keep that for later.

„See? There's the entrance! And no Monokuma in sight!“  
„Don't get too confident, Yasu.“  
„Alright, alright.“  
He looks to the left, right, and left again and then sprints towards the entrance.  
Still no Monokuma. Luckily.  
The hotel seemes to be rather safe from those two toned robotic bears.  
„Hey, Yasu, before we go to the rooms, let's see if we can find some food somewhere.“  
I start to feel a bit hungry.  
Not because of what Yasu said earlier. Both of us haven't eaten for a while.  
„Sure.“  
This time he puts me down.  
„Oh, so now I'm allowed to walk freely, huh?“  
„Well, it's not as dangerous here!“, Yasu tries to defend himself.  
I smile at him.  
„I was joking, don't worry.“  
„Oh.“, his cheeks turn slightly red.  
„Let's look for something edible, come on.“

We come across an abandoned bar. Y'know how some hotels have these overpriced hotel bars?  
All we are able to find is some water and some bar snacks. Better than nothing.  
I'm pretty sure Yasu just took some booze with him too.  
Well, he's twenty-something after all.  
We take as much as we are able to and go upstairs, at least three floors.  
That was poison for my injured leg.  
The moment Yasu opened the door to an empty room, I limp in, drop the snacks I have onto a table and flop face first onto the bed.  
„Are you... alright...?“, Yasu asks me while putting the waterbottles next to the snacks.  
„I wanna chop off my leg.“  
„Good thing I carried you most of the time. Otherwise it would be worse.“  
The loud noise of heavy furniture moving suddenly comes up behind me.  
„What are you doing?“  
The noise goes on for at least twenty seconds until I get an answer.  
„I moved the sofa in front of the door. Just in case.“  
„Ah.“  
„I think it's best to stay here for a few days so your leg can get some rest.“  
The idea wasn't that bad. Maybe I should rest my leg.  
Out of nowhere, something heavy drops right next to me.  
It's either the hotel collapsing.  
Or it's Yasuhiro.  
It obviously must be Yasuhiro.  
I change into a more comfortable position where I can relax my leg and face Yasu properly.  
He sits on the right side of the bed, cross-legged, with a can of beer in his hand.  
I knew he took some booze with him.  
He opens the can all casual and takes a sip.  
„...Hey, what exactly does that „8 Million“-thing even mean?“  
Yasuhiro nearly chokes on his drink.

[Yasuhiro Hagakure]

Where did that question come from?!  
Holy sh- I can't stop coughing.  
Even Kanon is slapping on my back now to help me out.  
It takes me solid two minutes to calm down.  
Kanon leans back on the bed again, crossing her arms over her stomach.  
„So?“  
She really wants an answer.  
„Well, uh, I once had a customer who asked for eight services. And you know how I'm like „There's only a 30% chance.“, „If it's wrong there's no refunds.“ and all that.“  
„Yeah.“  
„So this girl had to pay me 800.000 Yen at the end, right? Long story short, I did what she asked me, she didn't like it, she sent the yakuza after me and they wanted me to pay back the 800.000, but with an extra 0. So 8 Million.“  
„She sent the yakuza?“  
„Yeah, she was part of the Kuzuryuu clan.“  
„Wow. That's some bad luck. But think about it.“  
„Why should I? Because of that mess my mom and I had to hide for three years.“  
„What? No, that's not what I meant. Think about the situation you're in right now. Society has fallen. There's no rules. For example, people steal their food because no one would take money, meaning money isn't worth anything anymore.“  
How come that I didn't think of that?  
„Does that mean I'm basically debt-free?“  
„Yeah. Once society is rebuilt, eveything starts from zero.“  
My wish came true.  
„Wait, that would also mean that you basically lost all your money.“  
„Yup.“  
I know exactly who will be super pissed about this if I tell him that.  
...If I ever get to the Future Foundation headquaters that is.  
I can't really contact them, and they probably can't reach me either.  
I take another sip, hoping Kanon doesn't have a second question ready.  
„Hey, uh-“  
Welp, there is the second question. I better stop drinking.  
„Hm?“  
„Can you... can you tell me what Leon was like at Hope's Peak?“  
Oh boy.  
I look at Kanon, her expression was neutreal, but her eyes were very empty. Just like my memory about Hope's Peak.  
I could lie and make some stories up. But that would be mean.  
Time to tell her the truth.  
„Not really.“  
„What, why? Did you two hate each other?“  
„N-No?...Yeah?... I don't know.“  
Kanon tilted her head.  
„You don't know?“  
„We got our memories erased by the mastermind. I only remember the things that happened in the killin' game, even though I would gladly exchange those for my erased memories.“  
„Then tell me about that.“  
That would be... stupid. For me. I would step into another landmine if I told her what exactly happened to Leon.  
„...“  
I can not say one word. Just thinking about what happened to Leon gives me flashbacks.  
His death looked so painful.  
A touch on my shoulder brings me back to reality.  
I shake my head and look to my right.  
Kanon leaned a bit forward, being a little closer to me.  
„Forget it, you don't have to tell me.“, she tells me quietly.  
I nod.  
„Let's talk about something else. How did you get into fortune telling in the first place?“, Kanon quickly changed the subject.  
„There's no deep story behind that actually. My mom's best friend once did a hand readin' on me when I was eight. I thought that was so cool that I tried it myself and well, I seem to be the best at it now.“  
„What did she tell you?“  
„That I'd be super tall, and that I would meet someone with short hair and golden eye-“  
The moment I said that I glanced over to Kanon.  
Who pretty much matches the description.  
Well, these kind of descriptions are usually very vauge. But how many people on this planet have golden eyes?  
I only know one.  
And that's Kanon.  
For some reason, my face heats up. Thank god it's pretty dark, only the remaining street lights from the outside brought some light into the room.  
„That's actually quite cute.“  
Kanon brushes a strand of hair out of her face.  
„Uh-huh.“  
She aparently didn't notice.  
Good.  
Kanon lets out a yawn. She's probably about to fall asleep any minute.  
After running from giant robots, understandable.  
I'm slowly starting to become tired as well. But I have a can to empty.  
I take a big sip and wipe my mouth with my sleeve.  
Kanon has been quiet for a few minutes. I look over to her to see if she fell asleep.  
Nope.  
She's awake.  
She did lay down but she stared at me with her eyes half closed.  
„Uh... Is somethin' wrong?“, I ask her.  
„I'm waiting for you to finish.“  
„...Why?“  
„I don't wanna fall asleep alone.“  
What?  
Why?  
I was planning on sleeping on the sofa anyways!  
„You don't- you don't have to wait for me.“  
Kanon stays quiet.  
Did I step on another landmine?! I get the feeling I have to get like a manual for her or something.  
Oh. She fell asleep. That's why she was quiet.  
I drink the last bit of my beer, put the empty can on the floor and lay down next to Kanon.  
Even though we had shared a bed before, it's still... troubling me a bit. I can't really fall asleep peacefully knowing that there's a cute girl, that I barely know, sleeping right next to me.  
I put my arms underneath my head and stare at the ceiling. I follow the decorative patterns, trying to distract myself from this adoarble high schooler.  
Was she even still in High School?  
What if she was about to graduate before she got kidnapped and didn't have any other clothes?  
I mean, Fukawa-chi still walks around in her torn High School uniform, and she's like only three years younger than me. I wonder how she's doing.  
I successfully let my mind wander off to somewhere else.  
Until an arm drops onto my chest.  
Okay.  
Don't freak out.  
Kanon is sleeping, she doesn't know what she's doing.  
Just. Ignore the arm.  
Ignore the fact that she's pretty much pressed against your body.  
…  
I sigh.  
„This is going to be a long night.“


	2. Chapter 7

[Kanon Nakajima]  
  
I slowly wake up.   
As I wake up I notice my arm slowly rising and dropping equally slow.  
I open my eyes carefully. It must be pretty early, judging by the light that comes into the room. The sun seems to be rising right now.   
Other than that I realize in what position I'm currently in.   
… Whoops.   
Hopefully Yasu didn't mind.   
I'm sure he didn't.   
I get out of bed, walk up to the window and strech myself.   
My leg doesn't hurt anymore as well. Well, not as much as it did yesterday.

Still no Monokuma in sight. They're probably focusing more towards the center of the city.  
My stomach grumbles.  
„Let's see what's on the breakfast menu today.“, I whisper my thought, wandering to the table where Yasu and I dropped the food on.  
How about a healthy meal of water and salted peanuts?  
Sounds... great.   
…  
We definitely need to find better food.   
This is unbearable.  
Sigh, it's better than nothing though.   
I try to open the water bottle and the aluminum pack as quiet as I can, I don't wanna be rude and wake sleeping people up.  
I munch on some peanuts and look out of the window again. The sunrise is quite pretty. Even in this destroyed world.

I throw a few more peanuts into my mouth and lean my head onto my hand.  
…

It's so weird.  
That pitch yesterday.  
I still don't understand why it was so fulfilling.   
I didn't manage to get 160 km/h.   
I sigh again.  
I need to get over with this.   
Huh...?  
Where- where did this come from?  
Big Brother Leon used to be my... everyting.  
…  
„Used to.“  
Did I think that because he's... dead...?  
I need to end this.   
I need to do something about this.  
„Ugh. Wack...“  
„Can you please leave that in the ninties?“

A voice behind me comes up, bringing me back to reality.  
I turn around, not being sure how to react to the mockery.   
I would usually cry.   
But I... I don't. I don't cry.  
„Heh, funny.“, I respond.  
„How long have you been awake?“, Yasuhiro asks me while he's rubbing his eyes.  
„Hm. Half an hour maybe? I don't know. You want some good breakfast?“  
Yasu streches himself and lets out a yawn.  
„Bar snacks can't be that good of a breakfast.“, he then says while scooting to the end of the bed. I hand him a bottle of water.  
„What do you want? Peanuts? Crackers?“  
„The second option sounds very splendid.“, he tells me as if he was in a fancy restaurant and I was the waitress.  
„And you make fun of my way of talking.“, I hand him a packet of crackers.  
„You begged me to.“, he opens the packet and two crackers fall out.  
We both look at the fallen crackers.  
„Good job, Yasu.“  
„Don't-“  
I chuckle. Yasu picks up the crackers from the floor, shrugs and eats them.

„Five second rule.“, he then adds with his mouth half full.

We sit there, quietly eating our breakfast snacks, watching the sun rising.   
„Hey.“, I break the silence, „I know you said we should stay here until my leg has healed a bit, but can we go to the bridge later?“  
„Don't you mean the „igebre“?“  
I laugh a bit. Him speaking pig latin, especially repeating what I said before, is super hilarious.   
„I'm glad you're actually laughing this time.“, he half mumbles with a smile on his lips.

I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear that or if that was just a slip up.  
Either way it's a nice thing to hear.   
„So? Can we go later?“  
„Huh? O-Oh, oh yeah, sure. But what do you wanna do there anyways? We obviously can't cross the bridge.“  
„I know. I wanna get something done there. Something pretty important. Maybe we can find some more bullets for this thing along the way.“, I wave around with the Hacking Gun, „We can hide the water and the-“, I look at the snack packets, „-food in this room somewhere, so that when we come back we still got something to eat.“  
  
  
[Yasuhiro Hagakure]  
  
Good idea. I stand up and start picking up the still closed water bottles.  
„Wait, you wanna go now?“, Kanon asks while holding on to her already opened bottle, as if I would snatch it away.   
„Huh, I thought you wanted to go now?“  
I was too distracted to listen to her properly. My concentration isn't fully there today.

...It's never fully there, I gotta admit. But today is so much worse. I dunno if this has something to do with last night when I told her about that hand reading thing, or the that her body was right up against mine all night, or that Kanon doesn't break out into tears anymore when I make fun of her way of talking.   
It's so confusing. So confusing that it distracts me.  
What is this cute face doing to me?  
„Yasu? Hey!“  
Yasu.  
YASU.  
THAT NICKNAME.  
I-  
„HEY! DO YOU LISTEN?!“  
I snap out of my trial of thought and look at Kanon.   
„What's the matter with you today?“, she asks, putting the back of her hand on my forehead, „Do you have fever? Or didn't you get enough sleep?“  
I think I dropped at least three bottles.  
„I- I'm fine.“, I lie.   
I shake my head to properly come back to reality. I then grad Kanon's wrist and slowly remove her hand from m forehead.  
„Sorry. I-I dunno what's wrong with me either. Maybe that kid's revolution thing finally hit me or somethin'.“  
„Oookaaay...? Well, let's hide all the stuff and let's go.“  
  
We're on our way to the blown up bridge. Luckily we found a few bullets along the way too.   
„I just hope those kids are still stuck underground.“, Kanon thinks out loud while reloading the Hacking Gun, „They're getting super annoying.“  
„Yeah. Especially the pink girl. What was her name again?“

„Kotoko. She's going down first, I swear.“  
„Huh, why that?“  
„Didn't you- Oh right, you were getting the train. Kotoko had some sort of machine that legit molested me. She was like „I'm gonna make you addicted to this because you're so adrobs hurr durr.“ She didn't get too far luckily.“  
I can't really belive what Kanon just told me.   
Not in a „she's lying“ way. In a „this ten year old really did that?“ way.  
It is a pretty disgusting thought but I can't get distracted again.   
Think straight.   
Come on.  
„Let's hurry, Yasu!“  
„Don't overdo it!“  
„It's not like I'm gonna sprint to the bridge. I just wanna be back in the hotel later at night and not sometime next week.“  
Fair point. I don't wanna know what it's like to hunt those Monokumas at night. I don't even wanna imagine someone else going through this.   
Kanon's steps are starting to become out of beat again. She's overdoing it.  
„Hey, lemme-“  
„I'm fine, Yasu.“

Why is Kanon so stubborn sometimes?  
Maybe she doesn't like the feeling of being defenseless. Maybe that's why she doesn't want to be carried. But if she keeps going like this, her leg will never heal.   
I still wanna help her.  
But how can I do that...?  
„ARGH!“, Kanon suddenly cried.  
„Whoa, what's wrong?“  
„I took a wrong step. Aaah, that hurts...“, she painfully holds onto the bandaged part of her leg.  
We can't just stand around now. I have to be her legs now.  
…  
Wait.  
That's it.  
„Kanon, how about I carry you on my back?“  
„Like … „piggy back“-back?“  
„Yeah! You can move your arms freely to use your Hackin' Gun while I run around.“  
„That's actually not that stupid.“  
„Then let's do this!“  
  
[Kanon Nakajima]  
  
Yasu kneels down so I can hop onto his back with the last bit of strenght that I had left in my leg. Once he's standing straight again, I realize what mistake I did.  
Don't get me wrong. The idea in itself wasn't bad.  
The aspect ruining it is Yasuhiro's HUGE hair!  
I can't see anything!  
„Hey, can I like, push your hair down or something?“, I ask.  
„Oh, yeah. Sure. Maybe you'll find more toothpicks while you do that.“  
„It was just that one toothpick, I swear!“   
I push down his hair and pretty much hold it down with my own body weight. I hope that this won't catapult me into the next dimension.  
„Okay, I'm ready!“, I tell Yasu so he could start walking.   
To my surprise he actually went for jogging.   
A lot of broken black and white robot bear parts are scattered around pretty much everywhere. I can proudly say a few of them are my fault. But I'm sure I didn't leave this big amount of electronic trash behind. It's almost like a second person with a Hacking Gun wandered through here as well.

A few Monokumas jump out here and there. Destroying them is a piece of cake, really. Yasu tries his best to pick up everything usefull we come across. He already picked up a lot of new ammo, but also some weird notes written by probably dead citizens.  
Yasu picks up another note.  
„Oooh no, Kanon?“  
„Hm?“  
„You should see this.“  
He handed me a reddish pink note with a picture on it.  
Wait.  
That's a picture of me!  
  
  
  
„Super perverted Demon?! Use handsome Monokuma to kill?! As if I would ever want to fuck a robotic ass teddy bear! Kotoko probably wrote that!“   
„Do you think those notes are scattered around the city?“  
„Yeah, probably. It says „Hit List“. I don't really doubt that there are Hit Lists to every single Captive.“  
„You think so?!“, Yasu had a hopeful undertone when he asked that.  
„Do you... wanna find your mom's Hit List?“  
„To be honest, yeah. I haven't seen her in so long.“  
Yasuhiro sighs.  
„I really hope she's fine.“  
„What's with your dad? Don't you worry about him too?“  
„It's just me and my mom actually. No dad, no siblings. Not even aunts or uncles. At least not on my mom's side.“  
„Oh. Sorry that I asked.“  
„It's okay.“  
  
After good 20 minutes, and like a thousand Monokumas, we're starting to see the bridge at the horizon. Only a few more minutes and we finally made it!

Yasuhiro goes for a sprint.

 

„Alright-“, Yasu drops me, almost too sudden. I land on my feet, the pain rushing up to my injured leg.   
„OUCH!“, I yell.  
„Oh shoot, sorry!“, Yasu bowed down a little.  
„It's- hgn- fine.“  
„It's clearly not fine! I keep sayin' you sould rest your leg and then I do this stupid thing!“  
„Seriously, what is up with you today?“  
Did he notice I was hugging him the whole night?  
There's no time to talk about this now though.  
„Forget it.“  
That was super cold.   
„I'm... sorry...“, Yasu apologizes quietly again.  
„Don't think about it.“  
„Uh, okay. Wh-what are you plannin' to do now?“  
„To keep it short. I wanna get rid off my pocket book.“  
„Really?!“  
Now that was over enthusiastic.  
„Yeah. I thought I should... go on.“

I open my purse and look for pocket book.  
I search.  
And search.  
And search.  
My purse isn't that big, why am I keep searching?  
Where.. WHERE IS MY POCKET BOOK?


	3. Chapter 8

[Yasuhiro Hagakure]

„Yasu, do you have my pocket book?!“  
Kanon clearly panicks.  
„No, I put it back once you came back from the restroom!“  
„Noooo... No no no no NO!!“, Kanon drops to her knees, completely forgetting her painful leg, and she empties her bag. Her phone and her wallet fall out. Nothing more. No pocket book. Or what I like to call it, „Big Brother Leon Hell“.  
I shouldn't say that out loud. Ever. I'll definetly end up as a vase.  
„NOOOO!“, she cries, „NO! NOW THAT I WANT TO FINALLY GET OVER THIS PART OF MY LIFE I CAN'T?!“  
She bangs her fist on the cold concrete. The tears that were running down her face remind me of waterfalls.  
Not a very creative comparison, I know.  
I don't know what to do. Kanon is bawling her eyes out and I'm stuck dumb founded. That's noting new, actually. That happened many times before.  
I just stand here, awkwardly, not knowing what to do.  
My mom's right, I'm bad with women.  
On the other hand, I probably wouldn't act differently if a weeping man was standing in front of me. Or kneeling.  
Maybe I should sit down. I don't want her to think I'm looking down at her.  
As I sit down, Kanon looks up to me, her eyes asking me something.  
I dunno what it is.  
But her look on her face tells me she's expecting and answer from me.  
She looks away again. But only for a short second. Kanon slowly crawls up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
Oh.  
Oh boy.  
She needs confort.  
Okay. Uhm. Calm down. And give her confort.  
It's not that hard.  
Like, hug her back or something.  
Yeah, good idea.  
I put my arms around her, petting her head with my left hand and relaxing my right arm on her waist.  
Was that... Was that appropriate? I dunno. I hope it is.  
Please calm down.  
Please.  
I hate to see you cry.  
„Y-Yasu...“, she sobs.  
„Y-yes?“  
„...“, Kanon broke out into more tears again.  
My shoulder is hella wet now.  
Now that I think about it, why is she upset anyway? She said she wanted to get rid of her pocket book. And it's gone. Shouldn't she be happy then?  
She really is a very confusing person sometimes.  
„I-I w-want the p-pocket book b-back...“  
First you wanna get rid of it, and now that you don't actually have it, you want it back?  
Is it just me or doesn't that make any sense?  
I let Kanon cry herself out for a little longer. It's strange that no Monokuma attacked us yet. Not that I'm crying for it to happen.  
...I beg you, no Monokuma's please. Not now. I don't know how to use the Hacking Gun properly.  
We loosen the hug, Kanon's eyes are all puffy and red.  
„L-listen-“, her voice is still super shaky, „I-I need that pocket book back, so I can properly get rid of it. O-otherwise I don't know how to get over this.“  
„Over what exactly?“  
„I-“, we get interrupted by a mechanical noise. It wasn't the noises of a normal Monokuma. It was louder and more squeaky.  
„Junk Monokumas!“, Kanon yells.  
Okay. No time. I pick up Kanon, her belongings and run for it.  
My stamina becomes better and better the more I run. I see this as extra training since I'm always ditching the training lessons at the Future Foundation headquaters.

After solid 20 minutes of uninterrupted running, we make it into a subway station.  
The same subway station we entered a few days ago. Where we hoped we would get out of the city.  
„They should be gone.“, I hide around the corner, heavily panting.  
„Do you think the kids are still here?“, Kanon asks while I let hew down to the floor, carefully this time.  
„I don't think so. I'm sure they have their own hide out where they have to return every night.“  
„You mean the airship?“  
„.... Those ten year olds have an airship?“  
How come that elementary schoolers have such good equipment? Giant robots, airships, heck, not even Future Foundation has an airship! But neon marker colored kids have that?!  
„If that's their hide out.“, I simply respond.  
„I guess. That's where they put on this stupid wristband on me. And then they dropped me.“  
„What?!“  
„Don't worry, I didn't die.“  
„Well... Obviously. Otherwise you'd be a zombie. Which would be really cool if I wasn't scared of undead things.“  
„You're scared of zombies?“  
„Zombies, ghosts...“  
„....But aren't you like, a grown man?“  
„I can be scared of things! That's completely normal!“

 

[Kanon Nakajima]

A twenty-something year old grown adult being scared of things that most likely don't exsit. I giggle at that thought.  
„So, what are we doin' now?“, Yasu asks me out of nowhere.  
„Uhm...“, I look around the subway station. It's the same were we encountered Kotoko and Masaru for the second time. And where I almos killed Yasu.  
...Wait.  
Wait, wait, wait.  
What if I dropped my pocket book somewhere here?  
„Hey, do you see the tunnel collapsing again?“, I ask Yasu.  
„Uh, why are you askin'?“  
„Just answer my question please.“  
„Uhm, gimme a second.“  
Yasu stares off into distance.  
„I see... the sewers. We're following someone-something to a secret.. room? I can't really make out that part. But I don't see the tunnel collapsing.“  
That was detailed.  
So it will happen.  
Great. The sewers. Can't wait. Ugh.  
At least no collapsing. So there's a good chance to find my book.  
„You know, it might sound stupid but... what if I lost my pocket book here somewhere?“  
„That sounds logical.“  
„So we're gonna search for it?“  
Yasu takes a moment to response.  
„Alright.“  
Something's up with him.  
I'll figure it out once I have my pocket book back.  
„Let's go then.“

We have been in the subway for quite some time now.  
My leg is dying.  
Plus we reached the spot where the tunnel collapsed so we pretty much have to return. The problem is whe haven't found my pocket book yet.  
I'm checking every bit. Every rock, every corner. But nothing.  
„Where is it?!“, I'm starting to panic.  
I throw the rocks I have in my hand away angrily.  
„Where's Yasu?“, I look around, not seeing that gigantic hair anywhere.  
„I found it!“, I hear him yelling from a separated train compartment.  
„You found it?!“, I run towards the cracked open door where Yasu came out of.  
„Yep!“, he proudly held a small, brown pocket book in his hand, „I checked it, it says „Big Brother Leon“ everywhere so yeah.... that's yours.“  
He's clearly scared that I would attack him again.  
I do attack him, but with the biggest hug imaginable.  
„Ah.. You're not.... trying to choke me again, right?“  
I shake my head.  
„Ah, okay, just...wanted do make sure.“, he then hugs me back.  
I feel bad now.  
I know Yasu asked that without any bad intention.  
„Did you really think I would try to kill you for reading my book the second time? Didn't I tell you that I don't want you to die?“  
„I'm sorry...“, he apologizes.  
„I'm sorry too...“  
„HEEEELP!“, a third voice yells.  
Where did that come from?  
„Did someone just scream for help?“, we break the hug to look around.  
„I comes from the other side of the train compartment.“, I conclude, „Quick!“  
As I take my first step to run towards the source of the cries of helf, I immediately fall to my knees. Me leg is pretty much a goner. It hurts so bad I can't take any more steps.  
„Kanon!“  
„Look, leave me here for now.“  
„What?!“  
„Take the Hacking Gun with you and help that person out!“, I hold up the gun to Yasu's nose.  
„I-I don't know how to use that!“  
„What?! It's from >your< workplace!“  
„I ditch a lot, okay?! I never thought I would go on any mission! I'm too much of a coward for those!“  
„But you're here now!“  
„PLEASE HELP ME!“, the third person yelles again.  
„Look, we have no time to argue! Just stick with „Break“ and aim for the Monokuma's red eye.“  
„Wh-what if I run out of Break ammo?!“, his voice cracks.  
„Use „Knockback“ and „Burn“! Now go! I believe in you!“  
Yasu holds his breath for a second and then nodds at me with a determined look.  
He stands up and runs.  
I hear the shooting of the hacking gun, Monokuma's exploding, and a lot of „Stay away from me!“ from both Yasu and the stranger.  
I put my pocket book in my purse, I try to stand up with the support of the train's outer wall and I hop to the front. That could take a while. But as long as the noise and the yelling is going on I know both of them are still alive.  
The moment I reached the other side, the noise stops. I look up and see Yasu, holding the gun, heavily breathing.  
„Did you save the person?“, I ask.  
„I-It's not a person.“  
„Please don't shoot me! I'm on your side!“  
I look over to see who the other „person“ is.  
„...Another Monokuma?! Why don't you shoot it?!“  
„Please! Let me explain!“, the Monokuma begs.  
This robotic bear was different. It was completely white. And able to talk. It's red eye is covered by bandages.  
„Yasu, put the gun down.“, I say calmly.  
„You let me explain? How great!“  
„But stay where you are!“, Yasu yells out of fear, lifting the gun again.  
„Ah, okay, but don't shoot me!“, the Monokume lifts it's arms.  
Yasu lowers the gun again.  
„Maybe I should introduce myself first. I'm Shirokuma. I am part of a secret underground base for adults.“  
„Secret base?“, Yasu and I both ask at the same time.  
„Yeah! I'm the only one allowed to be above ground so I use my chance to bring adults to the base so they're save!“  
„Okay...“, I say, hopping towards Yasu. He quickly grabs my arm to give me support.  
„Oh no! You're hurt!“, Shirokuma points out, „We have a nurse with us, maybe she can help you!“  
„I'm good, I just overdid it. Why should we belive you?“  
„I understand why you wouldn't belive me, but I'm a nice Kuma! I wasn't even able to defend myself just now because I'm too scared to fight.“  
„Yeah, that's true.“, Yasu adds.  
„Your leg looks really, really bad, please come with me! You wouldn't be the first one we take care of. We have a really good nurse with us!“  
I sigh and look at Yasu. He looks back at me with the same questioning look.  
„Uh, maybe we should go.“, he says.  
„You think so?“  
„Did you forget my prediction?“  
„... THAT'S THE „SOMETHING“?!“  
„What are you two talking about?“, Shirokuma comes a little closer.  
„Nothing. We'll go with you.“, I tell the white robotic bear.  
„Really? Yay! Do you need help with walking?“  
„I- I can carry her, don't worry.“, Yasu tells Shirokuma with a shaky voice. He probably doesn't want Shirokuma to come any closer.  
„Okay! Follow me!“, Shirokume leads the way.  
Yasu picks me up and follows him.

 

[Yasuhiro Hagakure]

 

Climbing up and down the ladders is pretty exhausting. Especially when you have to help someone else out.  
I better not tell Kanon I saw her underwear when I helped her to climb up.  
The sewers smell so bad. But that was to be expected. Maybe the hide out Shirokuma was talking about doesn't smell that bad.  
„One last ladder and where here!“, Shirokuma announced.  
„One more ladder...?“, I think out loud.  
Kanon sighs. She's done with climbing ladders.  
„I know it's annoying to climp all those long ladders, but that's why it's so safe down here!“  
„Good point.“, Kanon comments and starts to climb. Or at least wants to start. I need to help her.  
One last time. For now.  
Okay, let's do this.  
I support Kanon all the way up, Shirokuma is right behind us. The more ladders we were climbing, the more time it took us to reach the top.  
So this will take the longest.  
I don't wanna think about when we go back to the hotel.  
After solid five minutes we finally reach a giant garage door.  
„Here we are!“, Shirokuma cheers. He presses a red button and the door opens slightly. Enough to crawl underneath. Probably another safety-thing.  
We crawl in and are greeted by a bunch of adults. Some of them have bandages somewhere on their body.  
This place gives away a very depressing impression.  
Safe, but sad.  
Shirokuma closes the gate again.  
„I'll see where she is. Wait here!“, he runs off.  
„Does he mean the nurse?“, I ask.  
„I guess he does.“  
Kanon and I just stand around, well, Kanon actually sat down on the floor the moment we entered, observing the other adults.  
A lot of them give us judging looks.  
I would do the same when strangers entered my safe place. But we're adults. So it should be fine.  
I see Shirokuma coming out of a trailer. There are a few of those standing around here.  
He waves at us, signaling that the nurse is in the trailer.  
„Can you help me again?“, Kanon asks.  
„Of course.“, I pick her up and walk towards Shirokuma.  
The looks of the adults follow us.  
„Can they stop staring?“, Kanon thinks out loud, „I'm more unconfortable than I am safe right now.“  
I nod in agreement.  
„There's a free bed you can put Kanon on. She will be taken care right away!“, Shirokuma tells us.  
„Thanks.“  
I enter the trailer with Kanon in my arms, looking around. I gasp as I see the man on the occupied bed. Not because he has banages all over his upper body. But because he looks a lot like a dead classmate of mine.  
I see that he has a wristband on as well.  
„I guess that's Fujisaki's Captive...“, I whisper. I wonder who he is and what happened that he ended up like that.  
I put Kanon down onto the bed and wonder where the nurse is. Suddenly a metalic locker door closed behind me. Aparently the nurse was hiding behind it.  
I turn around and gasp again.  
„Alright, let's so who we have hIRO!“  
MOM!  
IT'S MOM!  
SHE'S ALIVE!  
SHE'S WELL!  
OH MY GOD!  
Tears are running down my face.  
Mom drops the bandages on the floor and runs towards me. I open my arms and embrace her in a tight hug.  
„AAHAHAH HIRO! YOU'RE OKAY!“, she laughs.  
„I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU, MOM!“, I sob, „I-IT'S BEEN SO LONG!“  
„Stop cryin', or I have to cry too!“  
I sob into her shoulder.  
I was never so relieved in my entire life.  
Mom loosens the hug to look into my face. She wipes away some tears but I just can't get myself to stop crying right now.  
„Didn't I tell you to stop cryin'?“, a tear runs down her left cheek.  
„Sorry!“, I smile.  
Mom pulls me back into another hug.  
„Now take some deep breaths.“, she calmly tells me to calm me down.  
She always knew how to do that. I still have to figure out how exactly she does that.  
The tears slowly stop coming, my breathing returns to an even rhythm again.  
„You're calm now?“, she asks me.  
I nod, breaking the hug again.  
„I'm good, yeah.“, I wipe the remaining tears out of my face and take one last deep breath.  
„Shirokuma said you brought a patient. I suspect it's her.“, mom points at Kanon.  
„Oh, yeah. She hurt her leg. I tried to take care of it with, but since I didn't have bandages with me I used a sleeve of my shirt.“  
„Huh.“, mom takes a closer look at Kanon's leg, „You did a good job. But this clearly needs a change.“  
„Well, I've learned from the best.“, I scratch my neck.  
„Aren't you a charmer?“, mom jokes while picking up the bandage she dropped.  
„Alright, let's see.“, she sits down next to Kanon and starts unwrapping her leg.  
„I see you're a captive too.“, she points at the wristband Kanon had.  
„Uh, yeah. Like you.“  
„You're the third person I see with one. Hm... You're Kanon, right?“  
„How did you know?!“  
„I have your Hit List.“  
„O-oh.“  
„What? Did you think I have the same talent as my son?“  
Kanon shakes her head.  
Mom had to unwrap one more time and the wound would be out in the open.  
…  
It doesn't look good.  
I-I should look away.  
Remember when I pretended to be sick so I could get off the helicopter?  
The next time I have to do that I'll think of Kanon's injured leg. That'll help perfectly fine.  
It also didn't look as disgusting back when I was taking care of it the first time.  
„Looks good.“, my mom thinks out loud.  
I'd like to question that statement but she's the professional here, not me.  
I turn around so I don't have to see the wound.  
„It's healin' quite well. But it keeps gettin' ripped open.“  
„That's my own fault.“ Kanon admits, „Yasu wants me to rest but I keep walking and jumping around.“  
„Yasu, huh?“, I can feel the teasing stare my mom is giving me.  
Mom. Stop. No.  
„Okay, lemme fix you up.“, she puts her attention back to Kanon, „Oh. I'm Hiroko by the way.“  
„Nice to meet you.“  
I don't even need to see into the future to know my mom will ask so many question that have all to do with Kanon.  
„All done!“, mom's pretty fast when it comes to bandages. I turn back around.  
„Stay here for the night for some rest.“, she insisted.  
„But we have to go back to the bridge!“, Kanon remarks.  
„Sweetie, your leg needs some serious rest. I'm pretty sure your in pain.“  
Kanon lowers her head. She nods.  
„You're stayin' here. Only for the night.“, mom stands up from Kanon's bed.  
„I'd give you some pain killers, but I only got whisky and I'm sure you're not the legal drinkin' age.“, she adds.  
„What?“  
„Just kiddin'. Take a nap. That sometimes helps.“  
„I'm good...“  
„I'll be outside for a bit. If you need somethin', get me.“, mom gets a cigarette out of her jacket's inside pocket and put it in the corner of her mouth. She then leaves the trailer.


	4. Chapter 9

[Kanon Nakajima]

„Your mom's really nice.“, I note.  
„Yeah. I'm so glad to know that she's alright.“  
„Mhm...“, I look down at my freshly changed bandage.  
I'm happy for Yasu, I really am. But at the same time I'm sad. Not everyone has the chance to see their loved ones again.  
„Y'know-“, Yasu suddenly whisperes, „-that guy.“  
He points at the sleeping man on the other bed.  
„He's not that lucky.“  
„Really?“  
„Well, that's what I suspect. He looks a lot like a classmate of mine who got murdered in the killing game.“  
„Oh no. Should we tell him when he wakes up?“  
„I don't know.“  
„...I mean... You haven't told me how and why Leon died as well...“  
Yasu has a shocked expression on his face.  
I immediately regret my statement.  
„I'm sorry.“  
„He... got executed.“  
„Huh?“  
„He got executed. That was part of the killin' game. If you murder someone and you get found out, you get executed.“  
„H-He killed someone?“, I don't want to believe it.  
„Out of self defense. Accordin' to him. He didn't want to do it. He broke out into tears, apologizing countless and countless of times. I still get shivers down my spine.“  
I can't belive Leon killed somebody.  
He would have never done something like that.  
Leon would never stain his hand with blood like that.  
…  
I don't cry.  
I'm shocked.  
But... I don't cry.  
„I shouldn't have told you that, sorry.“, Yasu apologizes.  
„No.“  
„Huh?“  
„It's hard to belive Big Brother would kill somebody.“  
„...“  
„I want to get over him.“, I finally confess.  
„Wha-?“  
„I needed the pocket book for this. I want to get rid of it my way. So I can get over Leon.“  
A single tear runs down my cheek.  
„Kanon...“, Yasu sits down next to me.  
„I still miss him. I still want him back. But I know it's impossible. I thought I could see him again by killing myself. But I don't want to do that anymore. I want to get over this.“  
„...“  
„Hm...“, the man next to us seems to wake up. He opens his eyes and looks around for a moment.  
„Where is the nurse?“, he asks with a weak voice.  
„I'll get her.“, Yasu stands up and left the trailer.  
„Are you hunted by kids too?“, the man then asks me.  
„Yeah. You too?“  
„Yes...“  
„How did you end up here in the first place?“  
„I tried to help two girls out. It ended with me getting attacked by two beast Monokumas.“  
„But you survived. That's good, isn't it?“  
„Yeah... But only because Shirokuma found me. I was really lucky. Otherwise I would have died.“  
The door suddenly opens. Hiroko steps in.  
She's followed by Yasu, who has a deep scarlet red face for some reason.  
„Good morning, Taichi.“, Hiroko greets the other patient.  
I look over at Yasu who decided to stay in the doorframe. He looks to the side, forcefully avoiding eye contact with any of us.  
„Are you okay?“, I ask him.  
No response.  
„Yasu?“  
Nothing.  
I don't want to yell since we're not alone here.  
I'm sure... Taichi? Was it Taichi? Yeah, it was Taichi.  
I'm sure Taichi wouldn't feel any better with me yelling around.  
Maybe I can throw something at Yasu.  
…  
I got nothin'.  
I pout.  
What's the matter with this man?  
He has been acting so strange since this morning.  
Actually, now that I think about it, it started last night as well. When he told me about this thing with his mom's best friend and the hand reading.  
I let out a sigh.  
„At least we can get out of the city once I got rid of my book...“, I think out loud.  
„No! Don't do that!“, Hiroko suddenly tells me.  
„What? Why?“  
„You'll die when you leave the city.“, Hiroko turns around and faces me, „When you cross the border the bracelet will explode.“  
I look over at Yasu but he still doesn't look at me.  
„The two girls who brought me the Hit Lists witnessed it themselves.“  
Great. I can't leave this city. I either die here or out there.  
„It's the best to stay somewhere safe. This underground won't be save forever though...“, Hiroko stands up.  
„You're doing fine Taichi. Get some more rest. You too Kanon.“  
Hiroko is about to leave the trailer one more time.  
„I can try and remove the wristband...“, Taichi's weak voice comes up, „All I need is a laptop...“  
„Are you a programmer or somethin'?“, Hiroko asks.  
„Yes. I've been trying to get rid of the wristband when I was in the Towa Tower.“  
„We can get a laptop.“, I suggest.  
Again, I look over to Yasu, who still isn't willing to look at me.  
That's it.  
„YASUHIRO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, LOOK AT ME!“  
„Huh?!“  
Finally.  
„Did you listen?“, I question him.  
„...No.“  
„We can't leave the city unless we get Taichi a laptop.“  
„Ah. Okay.“  
What the hell is up with him?

 

[Yasuhiro Hagakure]

 

 _„You like her, right?“_  
Thanks mom.  
Now that I know what's going on, my mind is even worse than before.  
I take a deep breath.  
Let's process what Kanon just told me.  
Can't leave the city unless we get a laptop.  
…  
How are we supposed to get a laptop?  
And what's holding her back to leave the city in the first place?  
They probably talked about it.  
Concentrate.  
I have to concentrate.  
Come on, man.  
Breathe in, breathe out. And now, concentrate.  
„Okay, maybe we can see if we can get a laptop tomorrow.“  
I actually wanna return to the hotel.  
„Yeah, sure.“  
But I still agreed to Kanon's plan.  
Good job.  
Aparently I'd do anything for her by now.  
Getting a laptop shouldn't be that hard to find, right?  
...Right?  
If we check out the shopping part of the city we might find something.  
„Alright.“, mom suddenly grabs me by my arm, „Let give them some rest.“  
Before I could say anything, I see the door closing in front of me.  
„Now that that's taken care of, how about you tell me what happened. We haven't seen each other in so long.“, mom tells me.  
„Yeah, right, well-“  
I tell her almost everything that came to my mind.  
The killing game, how we ended up in Future Foundation, and what happened from me trying to steal something to solve my debt issues to when we entered the secret base.  
We sat down in a quiet corner while I was telling her my stories.  
„Most of that sounds really awful.“, she comments.  
„It was. I'm really lucky that I am alive right now.“  
„Mhm.“  
I look over to the trailer Kanon is laying in.  
She's one reason why I'm alive right now. Otherwise I'd be Monokuma food by now. Her encountering me the first time was perfectly timed. Almost too perfectly. It's almost like a „hero saves citizen in the right moment“ clichée.  
I'm glad this clichée happened.  
The number of times Kanon saved me clearly outnumbers that one time she tried to kill me.  
I have to stop thinking about that.  
„How about we get some rest too?“, mom suggests out of nowhere.  
I do feel a bit tired actually. All this running and ladder climbing. It's a miracle that I haven't dropped dead tired yet.  
„Yeah sure.“  
We decide to leave the beds in the trailers to the other adults and just lean against the wall.  
„Good night Hiro.“  
It's been so long since I've heard that.  
„Night, mom.“  
And it's been equally as long since I've said that.  
…  
Something's poking my face.  
I shake my head. The poking doesn't stop though.  
„Hey.“, a voice whisperes, „Wake up.“  
„Hm?“, I slowly open one eye to see who was poking my cheek.  
„Ah, you're awake!“  
I open my eyes complete only to realize it was Kanon standing in front of me.  
Awfully. Close.  
Don't get distracted again!  
„What's the matter?“, I ask her.  
„Let's get out of here. We've got some things to do.“  
„Is your leg alright?“  
„Yeah, don't worry about it.“  
Kanon lets out a yawn.  
„Did you get enough sleep last night?“  
„To be honest, not really. I couldn't sleep for some reason. Maybe it's the bed.“  
I stand up and stretch myself.  
„Ready to go?“, Kanon seems to be pumped. Tired, but pumped.  
„S-sure.“  
Mom is still sleeping, and she doesn't like to be woken up. So the good byes have to wait until later.  
Kanon and I walk up to the gate. She pushed the button on the side of it and it opens just like yesterday only a little bit. We leave the hide out and close the gate again.  
„Shit, I forgot the ladders.“, Kanon notices.  
„I'm sure we can make it. I'll help you again.“  
„Thanks.“  
After a good half an hour we were back in the subway.  
„Do you wanna go to the bridge first?“, I ask.  
„Yeah. I really like to get this done. It won't take long, I promise.“  
„Hm...“  
„Are you okay? You're acting pretty strange lately.“  
„D-do I?“, she had to notice eventually.  
„Your voice is shaking, something's up with you. Are you planning to get revenge on me?“  
„NO!“, too loud, „I-I mean, no, uh, I just... have some stuff on my mind...“  
What kind of excuse was that?!  
„Yeah, obviously.“  
„...“  
I look over to my left so I don't face Kanon anymore.  
The rest of the walk was quiet. Until we reached the bridge.  
„Okay...“, Kanon takes a deep breath.  
She's holding the pocket book like a baseball. Does she want to throw it? Into the sea?  
She focuses all her engergy on that throw.  
„Can you count down for me?“, she requests.  
„Uh, yeah. From ten?“  
„Three.“  
„Alright. Three... Two.... One...“  
BOOM!  
That throw was super strong and fast! Incredible!  
„What...?“, Kanon is looking after the pocket book with her mouth slightly open.  
She then drops to her knees.  
„No way....“, tears are rolling down her cheek.  
No, no, no, no, no, no! Why are you crying now?!  
„I did it...“  
What did you do?  
„I threw... 160 km/h... I won the bet...“  
She smiles.  
„I won....“, Kanon slowly stands up again, completely forgetting her pain.  
„I won....“, she murmurs one last time.  
She wipes the tears away.  
„We can go and look for a laptop now.“, she weakly smiles at me. I nod.  
Another quiet walk. Well, if you ignore the Monokumas here and there.  
Kanon starts to become slower again, her steps being not in rhythm. As usual when she overdoes it.  
„You need help again?“, I ask.  
„Yes, please.“, I pick her up again. The gets lighter and lighter everytime. Either I get stronger or she legit is losing weight. With the „food“ and the running around, not a surprise actually.  
„How about we go back to the hotel and spend the night there again?“, Kanon suggests.  
„Good idea.“, the hotel isn't that far away anymore. Plus Kanon seems to be more than just exhausted. I think she's about to fall asleep.  
I start to jog the way to the hotel.  
Let the hotel be as safe as last time please. And let the snacks be there, I'm hungry.  
We reach the hotel and just like last time I let Kanon down and we walk up to the third floor.  
I open the door to the room we spent a night in before.  
„Finally.“, Kanon sighs. She walks up to the bed and sits down.  
„Why did we decide to get a room on the third floor?“, she asks.  
I shrug my shoulders.  
„Can you get me some snacks?“  
„Sure.“, I go to the spot where I hid the snacks and the waterbottles. Luckily, everything's still there.  
„What do you want?“, I ask Kanon.  
„I don't care. Surprise me.“  
„Alright...“, I check the snacks we have and... well... there's not a lot of options.  
I take a random package an throw it towards Kanon. She catches it like it was nothing.  
„Thanks.“, she opens the pack, „Maybe we should get proper food before searching for the laptop.“  
„Oh yeah, the laptop...“  
I grab myself something to drink and sit down next to Kanon. She leans her head on my shoulder instantly.  
Ooooookay. Okay.  
„Can we talk?“, she then asks me.

 

[Kanon Nakajima]

I get no answer. That's why I'd like to have a talk with him.  
„I take your silence as a yes.“  
He didn't see that coming. His expression and posture give it away.  
„What's on your mind lately?“, I question him carefully.  
„Uh...“  
„You've been acting so strange lately, something must be going on in that head of yours.“  
„...“  
No answer.  
„... You really don't wanna talk about this, huh?“, I lift my head off his shoulder.  
„I-It's not...“, he finally speaks, „It's not like that!“  
Yasu sounds like he's about to panic.  
„I-I just don't feel like this is the right time?!“  
He's panicing.  
„Calm down.“, I grab his hand, „It's fine. We can talk when you feel like it.“  
Now I know what he must feel like when I break out into tears.  
We remain like this for a while.  
I lean my head back on his shoulder like before. Surprisingly enough, he leans his head onto mine.  
It feels good. Strangely, I want more.  
I put my snacks aside and scoot a little closer. I feel Yasu moving his arm behind my back, wanting to wrap it around my shoulders. He's a little hesitant though.  
I wait a moment, but sadly he doesn't go for it.  
Aw come on!  
Why so hesitan- Oh.  
OOOOOH.  
What if...?  
Should I confront him?  
He doesn't feel like it's the right time...  
He's probably scared of rejection.  
I can relate to that. I've been rejected over 3000 times so.  
But this time I'm in the position Leon used to be in. If my guess is correct that is.  
„Hey, Yasu...“  
„Huh?!“, he sounds like he was in deep thought, probably feeling regret about even trying to wrap his arm around my shoulders.  
„Is there a chance that you... like... me?“  
Yasu's eyes grow wide.  
„Wh-what exactly do you mean?!“, his voice cracks.  
„Y'know, like... „like“-like me.“  
„H-How many times did you say „like“ now?“  
„Don't change the subject.“  
„...“  
Yasu's gripping onto the bed sheets, almost ripping a hole into them. He's super nervous. He remains silent for a few moments.  
I don't say anything. I wait for him to answer on his own. No pressure coming from my side.  
„H-how did you n-notice?“, he asks quietly.  
„I've been madly in love myself. I know what it's like. To be fair, it just hit me like five minutes ago. So yeah, I was a bit oblivious as well.“  
„I didn't know myself until yesterday!“  
„What, really?“  
„Yeah! When I went to get my mom she asked me a few questions about you and one of the questions was if I liked you.“  
That's why he didn't look at me.  
Yasu hides his face in his hands.  
„I didn't want to … tell you right away. You just left your past behind and I dunno if you still need time to proccess everything and if this stupid thing of mine would make things harder for you. I'm sorry...“  
„What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault you feel like this. I should know.“  
Yasu drops his hands, but he doesn't look up or at me. His gaze locks on to the floor.  
I'm sure he's expecting some sort of answer.  
But honestly, I don't know if I can give him a proper answer.  
I just go for it.  
„Give me a few days to sort things out myself.“, that was too harsh. I should have thought about what to say for a second.  
„Yeah, I expected that.“, Yasu says.  
„Don't take it as a no though. Who knows what happens in the future...“  
„I do. Sometimes.“  
Clairvoyant-joke. Clever. I laugh a bit. Gladly, he laughs too.  
The sun's setting.  
„We're gonna crash here again, huh?“, Yasu notes, looking out of the window.  
„Seems like it.“  
I yawn. The lack of sleep from last night finally hits me. Hopefully I can get more sleep this night.  
I lay down and continue watching the sun set. Well, I would have if I didn't fall asleep right away.  
I wake up to sounds of rain drippling against the windows.  
„Great...“, I mumble.  
I sit up and strech my arms above my head. I notice that I was alone.  
„.... Huh?“, where did Yasu go?  
Did he run away?  
Suddenly the door opens.  
„Ah, you're awake.“, it's Yasu.  
„Where have you been?“  
„I was just lookin' for a bathroom.“, he closes the door.  
„Oh okay.“  
Yasu is about to move the sofa in front of the door again.  
„Wait.“, I stop him, „Let's go look for a laptop now.“  
We try to escape the rain as good as we can. It's hard when Monokumas are following your ass. One good thing about the rain is, is that I can use „Paralyze“ pretty well. One bullet for ten Monokumas.  
One more turn and we finally make it to the shopping district.  
As we turn we see the unexpected.  
„Ufufufu.“  
Oh no.  
„Hello there! It's been a while.“  
It's molesting pink satan herself sitting on her giant red robot. Her headband fits quite well.  
Rage builds up inside me. But I'm still handicapped. So I can't do that much.  
„Awww! You're even more adorbs when you're dripping wet!“, she cheers.  
„How many times do you wanna try and kill me?!“, I yell.  
„You know, before I kill you, I wanna have some fun with you.“, Kotoko's smile becomes sinister. She pulls up her molesting gun thing from behind her back.  
My rage becomes bigger and bigger. I ball my fist, nails poking my skin. Blood starts dripping down.  
„Don't be mad, miss!“, Kotoko jumps down, „You liked it, didn't you?“  
That's it.  
I drop the Hacking Gun and run towards Kotoko.  
„Wh-What?!“, she cries, „D-Don't come near me!“, she then lifts her gun.  
I don't care. I jump and tackle her down, the gun flying away from her.  
I sit on her chest, my weight crushing her little lungs.  
„G-get off me! I can't b-breathe! Please!“, the kid begs.  
I don't even have to wrap my hands around her neck.  
„Hey! Kotoko! How many times do I have to tell you that I, the Hero, am the one who will defeat the demons!“  
Oh yay! Pink satan's little saviour appears! What a surprise!  
Fucking kids. I will crush them.  
I stand up, Kotoko immediately takes a deep breath.  
Masaru comes right at me, trying to hit me with one one the robot's drills. I jump back, slipping and falling down. Great job, Kanon. You forgot that it was raining.  
Kotoko runs for the gun.  
„STOP! RIGHT THERE!“, a voice behind me yells.


	5. Chapter 10

[Yasuhiro Hagakure]  
  
I threaten Kotoko and Masaru with the Hacking Gun.  
Not the best idea actually, since this thing only works on electronics and not humans. But the kids don't know, right?  
The gun is still set on „Paralyze“. It's the last bullet.   
  
_„Use „Knockback“ and „Burn“! Now go! I believe in you!“_  
  


Knockback!  
I set the gun to „Knockback“ and aim it at Masaru's robot.  
I pull the trigger, the boy's robot crushes back into Kotoko's robot.   
„AAAAAH!“, Masaru falls down. Kotoko takes the chance and runs for her gun.   
I quickly change the Hacking Gun back to „Paralyze“ and shoot at the giant robots.   
„Kanon, quick!“, I yell, „Run away!“  
Kanon quickly stands up and runs towards me. I pick her up and run around the corner.   
A loud boom echoes through the street.   
I did it.   
I managed to destroy those giant robots.   
I let Kanon back down on the ground. She looks around the corner.  
„They're still alive...“, she whisperes.  
„Uh, yeah? I didn't want to kill them.“  
„...“  
„Kanon, snap out of it!“  
Kanon shakes her head. „Yeah, right, sorry...“  
„I know you're mad at Kotoko. But you can't just kill somebody!“  
„COME BACK YOU DEMONS!“, the kids yell.   
„Let's hide!“, I grab Kanon's arm and run into the closest building.   
It was an abandoned Convenience Store. „Quick, behind the counter!“  
As we're hiding we hear the kids running past.  
„Where are they?! I want that adorbs demon to be mine!“  
„I told you I'm the one who's going to kill them!“  
„Shut up, Masaru!“  
„No! I'm the Hero, I get to kill them!“  
„You can have all the demons if I get the adorbs ones!“  
„Ugh, I can't hear it anymore. „Adorbs“ here, „Adorbs“ there...“, Kanon coments the argument.   
„Let's keep searching! They can't be that far!“, the kids start running into the other direction.   
„They're gone.“, Kanon and I stand up. „OUCH!“, she immediately regrets it.   
„At this rate my stupid leg will never heal!“, she yells.   
„We can stay here for the day so-“  
„We can't always stay at some place just for my fucking leg to calm down! We're losing so much time with this! I wanna get out of this stupid town, away from the kids!“  
„...“, I'm speechless at this point.   
„What did I do to end up in this shitty situation?! I'm just gonna jump off the next building!“  
„NO!“, I cry.  
„Huh?“, Kanon takes a step back.   
„Listen, I know what it's like to be in a bad situation! I've wittnessed ten of my classmate's deaths, I had people come after me, trying to kill me for doing my job! I want to leave this hell of a city too, but not without you! You're the first person that I can actually call a friend! So, we get some rest now, get the laptop, get rid of this stupid wristband and leave this city together!“  
Kanon's eyes are filled with tears. She rubs them away with the sleeves of her jacket.   
„Let's... Let's look for some better food than stupid bar snacks.“, she them smiles.  
I smile back. „Sure.“  
People already ransacked this place. But they didn't take everything. We're able to gather all sorts of things. Instant noodles, chips, in general snacks, that are better than crackers and salted peanuts. We also pick up some different sodas, lots of band aids and bandages . As we scavenge more items I find some packs of cigarettes. I pick two up.  
„Hm...“, I think for a second.  
„You smoke?“, Kanon suddenly asks.  
„Ah, no, my mom does. I have bad memories with cigarettes...“  
„Really? What happened?“  
„My dad burned down our home.“  
„That sucks hard. I'm sorry.“  
„It's okay. It happened like over ten years ago.“  
„Okay... Well, I'm sure your mom will be happy if you bring her some.“  
I put the two packs into my pants pocket.  
  
„How's your leg doin'?“, I ask Kanon after a while of sitting on the counter.  
„It's getting better.“, she throws a gummy bear into her mouth, „I think I have enough energy to at least look for a laptop. We can sleep in the electronic store if it's getting worse again.“  
„Hm, good idea.“, I stand up and grab the two shopping bags we filled with all sorts of goods.  
„We should get a backpack or something as well.“, Kanon slowly stands up and grabs the open bag of gummy bears.   
  
Luckily, the electronic store isn't that far away from the convenience store.  
It doesn't look as plundered as the convenience store though.   
Well. You can't eat a phone, right?

We search for the employee room first. That's where we're planning to stay overnight.   
„Back there!“, Kanon points out. We head towards the door, noticing that it's locked with a security system.   
„Huh...“, Kanon inspects the system, „... We have to kick the door open.“   
„Won't this set off the alarm?“  
„True... Maybe I can use the Hacking Gun on it. This thing should be Towa City technology too...“, Kanon puts on a different setting on the gun and then aims for the security lock. „Maybe that'll work...“, she thinks out loud. She pulls the trigger.  
„Hey, I'm in!“, she cheers.  
„What?“  
„I used „Link“. Now I can see the systems inside and try to turn it off.“  
It takes her a few minutes to turn it off.   
„Alright, let's go in.“  
She opens the door and... Well... The employee room isn't that big. I put the shopping bags under the desk.   
„Let's look for the laptop and then get some rest.“, Kanon suggests.   
„Sure.“  
What kind of laptop does Taichi need though? Like, does it have to be expensice or something? Chihiro managed to work with an old busted laptop.   
While Kanon reads those little info sheets of each laptop, I go with my guts.   
I pick one random laptop up and show it to Kanon. „You think this is one is fine?“  
„What does the info say?“  
„Uh...“, I peek down at the info sheet, „A lot of stuff I don't understand.“  
Kanon walks over and checks the info sheet herself.   
„That sounds good. Let's look for a charger and a laptop bag.“  
A rustling noise comes out of a corner of the store.  
„What was that?“, Kanon instanly turns around, facing where the noise came from.   
„Don't worry!“, a voice comes from that corner.  
„Shirokuma?“, Kanon and I exclaim at the same time.  
„Yup yup!“, Shirokuma appears out of the shadow.  
„What are you doing here?“, Kanon questions.  
„Well, you two suddenly dissappeared without saying good bye. We were worried.“  
„As if the adults worry about newbies they barely know.“, I remark.  
„Oh, I'm not talking about all the adults. Only me and Hiroko.“  
That hit me.  
I should have woken her up.   
She's probably worried sick.   
I'm so stupid. I sigh.  
„Do you want to come back with me?“, Shirokuma suggsts.  
„Not yet. We need a break.“, Kanon responds.  
„Is it your leg again? You really shouldn't be-“, Shirokuma suddenly gasps, „Your hand! It's unjured as well!“  
Wait what? Really? When did that happen? How didn't I notice?  
„Oh, yeah, no big deal. It was just my fingernails piercing my skin. I've had worse happen to my hands. It just looks so bad because I wasn't able to clean it...“  
She lifts her hand. Dried up blood is all over it.   
„We should clean that up.“, I grab her hand, „Let's go into the employee room.“  
„Yasu.“, Kanon says with a stern voice.  
„Huh? OH! Oh, sorry.“, I let go again.  
„We can take care of this in a minute.“, she smiles at me.  
„What do you need the laptop for anyways?“, Shirokuma asks, „Is it for Taichi?“  
„Yeah. He said he could find a way to remove the wristbands if he had a laptop.“, Kanon explains.  
„Oh, that's great! If you want, I can bring him the laptop right now while you can take a break!“  
Kanon and I look at each other.  
„Can you bring that to Taichi safely? As in „not broken“? Not even a scratch?“, Kanon asks.  
„I will try my hardest to bring him the laptop in one piece! I will make sure that no Monokuma will attack me!“  
Kanon turns around. „Let me see...“, she searches for something.   
„Ah, found it. The laptop needs a charger too.“, she hands the cable to Shirokuma. I hand him the laptop I've been holding.   
„Okay! Is there something else I should bring to the underground?“  
  
„I'm glad Shirokuma brings our stuff to the underground.“, Kanon throws a gummy bear into her mouth again. Same package as before.   
„What a nice Monokuma.“, I can't belive I would ever say something like this.  
„I just hope the other adults don't take advantage of that. Want one?“, Kanon holds the bag with her now clean hand in front of my face.  
„Thanks.“, I take a gummy bear, „I mean, we told Shirokuma to give the bags to my mom right away. She knows what to do with them.“  
„It is weird that a white painted Monokuma is helping us out. Do you think there's a Kurokuma as well?“  
„Maybe.“  
„Do you think he's as nice as Shirokuma?“  
„I dunno.“, I eat the piece of candy.   
„I hope Shirokuma picks us up like he promised.“  
„Yeah. Can I have another gummy bear?“  
„Sure.“  
  
[Kanon Nakajima]  
  
We've been in the employee room, which is locked by a office chair only, for at least two hours since Shirokuma left. I start to get bored.  
„Hey, you think this place has like, DVDs?“  
„It should have.“  
„Nice.“, I stand up with the support of the desk.  
„What are you doin'?“, Yasu asks.  
„See if we can find some good entertainment. I'm bored.“  
„Should I look?“  
„You can see if you find one of those portable DVD players.“  
„Uh, okay.“  
We go out for another search again. I wander off to the DVD section while Yasu goes into the opposite direction.   
Let's see what I can find. The selection shouldn't be that small.   
Comedy... Romance... Monokuma... „MONOKUMA?!“  
HOW COME A FUCKING MONOKUMA HID BETWEEN THE DVDS THE ENTIRE TIME?!  
„Upupupupu!“, it laughs.  
Aparently it called for more of its friends.  
Shit!  
„YASU!“, I scream. I was stupid enough to leave my Hacking Gun in the employee room. I run for it but I'm not as fast as I usually would be. I don't know how many of those two toned bears are following me, but honestly, I don't want to know.  
„DUCK!“, Yasu yells. I quickly duck, hiding my head under my arms. Suddenly, something starts sparking.  
„What?“, I turn around to see what's happening. All the Monokumas are short circuting. Three. It was three Monokumas hunting me.   
They fall over and explode.   
I let out a sigh of relief.  
„Do you have the Hacking Gun on you?“, I ask.  
„No. I found a stun gun. I just.. threw it at them. I sacraficed my bead armband for that. Somethin' had to hold down the button on the side.“  
Yasu holds out his hand to help me up. I gladly accept his offer.  
„I'll get you a new one, I promise.“  
„Eh, don't worry about it. It was just a cheap wooden bead thing. Nothin' too special.“  
„Thanks for saving me again...“  
„N-no problem...“  
Yasu's still holding my hand from when he helped me stand up. Speaking of which. Guess what's hurting like hell again.   
„Let's go back to the employee room. I'm not that bored anymore...“, I drag Yasu behind me.   
„S-sure.“  
  
„That was a stupid idea.“, I admit while Yasu's locking the door with the office chair again.   
„How were you supposed to know Monokumas were hidin' between the DVD shelves?“, Yasu sits down next to me.   
„I wouldn't have encountered them in the first place if I didn't have that stupid idea.“  
„Don't blame yourself.“  
„...“  
„Try and get some rest.“  
The moment he said that, I lean my head onto his shoulder and grab his arm.  
It's not as comfortable as the hotel bed to be honest. But it could be worse. I start to space out and in the next moment I fall asleep.  
  
„Hello?“  
A knocking disturbs the silence.  
„Kanon? Yasuhiro?“  
I rub my eyes and let out a yawn. Yasu doesn't seem to be waking up.  
„Hey, Yasu.“, I poke his cheek.  
„Hgn... Where's the knockin' coming from?“  
„Shirokuma's here.“  
„Oh, yeah, right.“, Yasu streches, stands up and opens the door.   
„Oh no, did I wake you up?“, Shirokuma asks.  
„Yeah...“, Yasu scratches his neck.   
„I'm so sorry!“  
„It's fine, I guess.“, Yasu yawns.  
„I can give you some time to properly wake up.“  
„It's okay.“, I respond while getting up, „Right now, my leg hurts the least. We should take that chance. Especially with those ladders we have to climb.“  
„Okay! Follow me then! It doesn't even rain anymore! Isn't that great?“, why is that white bear so cheerful 24/7?   
  
„I see the kids didn't pick up their robots.“, I note as we leave the electronic store.  
„They probably have new robots. Those are busted.“  
„By the way, Shirokuma, did you do what you promised?“  
„I brought Taichi the laptop in one piece!“, Shirokuma tells us, „He immediately started programming! And Hiroko is taking care of your food!“  
  
The street is still wet from the rainy day. Puddles are everywhere. Maybe those come in handy once I get more „Paralyze“-bullets.   
We reach the subway station.   
„Should I carry you down the stairs?“, Yasu offers me.  
„Yeah, thanks.“, he picks me up and carries me down the stairs.   
„I really like the dynamic you two have!“, Shirokuma comments, „You're a great team!“  
„Thanks...?“, Yasu and I both answer at the same time.   
  
After about an hour we finally make it to the secret underground base.   
Shirokuma pushes the button and the gate opens like usual. We crawl inside.  
„Okay, let's see Taichi!“, I suggest.  
„I'd actually like to look for my mom first...“  
„They should be in the trailer over there. Hiroko was taking care of Taichi when I left to pick you up.“  
„Thanks, Shirokuma.“, Yasu says.  
„No problem! I have to go to talk to Haiji now. Bye bye!“, Shirokuma leaves us alone.  
„... Who the heck is Haiji?“, Yasu asks himself, „Nevermind. Let's go to the trailer!“, he then starts walking.  
„I'm right behind you.“  
I hope the bed is free, I really need to sit down and relax my leg.  
When we reach the trailer, Yasu knocks at the door right away.   
„Just a second!“, a female voice comes from the inside.   
The door opens and a pink haired woman greets us with a smile.  
„Hey mom.“, Yasu smiles back.  
„Hey you two, come in, come in!“, Hiroko let us into the trailer.   
I immediately make my way to the free bed. I watch Yasu and Hiroko having another small family reunion.  
„Next time you leave me a note before you go on new adventures, alright?“, Hiroko jokes.  
„Yeah, sorry.“, her son apologizes.   
„It's my fault.“, I interefere.  
„Again? Stop bashing yourself so much.“, Hiroko tells me.  
She and Yasu have quite a lot in common, character wise.   
„But it is. I wanted to get the laptop for Taichi as fast as I can.“, now that I mention it. I look over at Taichi who was typing at the speed of light pretty much.   
„Huh?“, he looks away from the screen for a second.  
„Oh, I didn't notice that you two came in. Thank you two for the laptop.“  
„You seem to feel quite well today.“, I point out.  
„Yes. Well, I'm still in quite a pain to be honest. But I'm being taken care so well.“  
„I'm just doing my job.“, the nurse waves it off.   
„How's the programming going?“, I ask Taichi.  
„Well, since I had to start from zero I'm as far as I was when I was in the Towa Tower. It will take a while until I figured it out. You should stay here in the meantime.“  
„By the way, no one touched your groceries. I kept them here.“, Hiroko pulls out two shopping bags from under the bed Taichi was laying in.   
„Oh yeah...“, Yasu hands the two cigarette packs he had to his mom, „I forgot to give them to Shirokuma.“  
Hiroko laughs a bit. „Thanks sweetie.“  
„We also brought bandages and stuff. It's all in the bags.“  
„Wow, you two thought of everythin'.“  
Not really, we took what we found. We didn't really think about it.  
  
Hiroko and Yasu fill up one of the lockers with the goods we scavenged.  
„So you two are really plannin' on stayin' here?“, Hiroko asks.  
„I guess so. We have no business at the moment.“, Yasu tells his mom, „I really want Kanon to get some proper rest.“  
I smile at this statement. Hiroko does the same. But her smile has a certain tease to it.   
„Stop it mom.“, Yasu pushed her lightly.  
„Okay, okay.“  
Oh yeah. Because of her Yasu realized in the first place.   
What a smart woman.   
  
[Yasuhiro Hagakure]  


Maybe that why I never brought home a girlfriend. Boyfriend. Whatever.  
Mom is teasing the living hell out of me!  
… Noooo, no, it's definitely because I'm bad with any kind of romantic interaction.  
Ironic, that I used to give love advice. I got the most money out of those though. But heck, I'm in my twenties, and I've never been in a realationship. Or maybe I was and I can't remember because Junko had to erase our memories.  
Curse you for possibly ruining my maybe-relationship with someone!   
… Okay, that was stupid, why did I think that?   
But really, I'd like to have my memories back.  
Maybe there's a way.   
I'm sure some of the people at Future Foundation are able to figure something out. Makoto, Kyouko, Aoi, Byakuya and Touko probably want their memories back as well.   
I sigh. Getting the memories back might make us even more sad considering that ten- nine of our friends and Junko are dead. I'm sure Miss Enoshima got to keep her memories. Her sister probably too. But Mukuro seemed nice. Acting as Junko.   
I should stop thinking about the despair sisters. They're the fault why the world is like it is right now.   
I snap out of my trial of thought.  
„So, we're stayin'?“, I look at Kanon. She nodds.   
Finally, some peace. At least temporarily. I take it.   
„Maybe you get the chance to see the two girls that come down here every once in a while.“, mom points out.  
„Well, I'll be outside again. If you need me, call me.“, mom then leaves the trailer.   
„Hey, uhm...“, Taichi speaks up, „May I... have something to eat?“  
„Of course!“, I response.  
„Oh, thank you.“, he sounds so relieved. Like, as if we would keep all the goods to us.   
„What do you want?“, I ask.  
„Something light, maybe? I won't be moving that much.“  
„Sure. Kanon, you hungry too?“  
„Hm...“, she thinks for a second, „I'm not that hungry, maybe we can share something.“  
…  
Kanon.  
...  
Are you doing this on purpouse?!  
„A-Alright. What do you want?“  
„Surprise me.“  
Again? Well, the choice is a bit bigger this time.   
I grab two items, close the locker, and hand one to each patient.   
  
The sound of eating crunchy food fills the trailer. Other than that, it's pretty quiet.   
Not for too long. The door opens without a warining and a man with long blue hair and a broken arm comes in.  
„I'm Haiji Towa, the leader of the resistance.“, he introduces himself right away. He looks at Kanon for a moment. „Aren't you Nakajima's daughter?“, he then asks.  
„Yeah. Nice to see you again.“, Kanon waves her hand a bit. She doesn't sound too happy to see him though.  
„How come you two know each other?“, I ask.  
„Towa group made a lot of equipment for TAT Television, like cameras and microphones, for example. Kanon and I happen to meet each other here and there.“  
„Yeah...“, Kanon continues to eat. She really doesn't seem to like Haiji that much.   
„What was it again? Kanon?“  
„I prefer you call my by my last name, Towa.“  
„Keeping it professional, huh?“, Haiji grins, „Well, whatever. Who are you?“, he then points at me.  
„Uh, Yasuhiro Hagakure. Just some... random dude...“  
„Who happened to stick with Nakajima's kid? Do you happen to be related to Hiroko?“  
„Yeah... To, uh, both...? I'm her son.“  
„Alright. She told me she had a son, but I expected him to be a bit younger...“, that's not the first time I get to hear that, „Where did you get the food from?“  
„Well, we-“, Kanon pinched my arm for no reason.  
„We only had these two things with us.“, Kanon then points at the food we and Taichi are eating.  
„Huh, okay.“, Haiji seems to belive the lie, „Well, I need to go back to the main trailer. I have a meeting with some other adults.“, he then leaves the room.  
Kanon let's out a sigh of relief.  
„What was the pinch for?!“, I ask her, rubbing my arm.  
„He doesn't need to know we have an entire locker filled with food.“, Kanon tells me.   
„Why?“  
„I dunno. He gives me a weird vibe. Like, he's never done anything to me, but everytime we met he's like, super strange. I don't really trust him, I never did.“  
„Huh, alright.“, I trust Kanon with this statement. She knows Haiji better than I do.   
We continue eating.   
  
„Alright, let's see how the leg is doin'.“, mom starts unwrapping the bandages Kanon has on her.  
We've been in the underground for six days? A week? Not too sure. The food we ransacked was almost gone. We were sharing it with Taichi and mom.   
Speaking of Taichi, he hasn't found a sollution to the wristband problem yet. Aparently those things are super complex and hacking them is almost impossible.   
Almost. There's still a small chance.  
„Looks good.“, mom inspects the wound. It does look waaaay better now.   
„It does look like it'll become a scar when fully healed.“  
Kanon shruggs it off. She doesn't seem to care.   
„Alright, so-“, the door suddenly crashes open, interrupting my mom.   
„Hagakure, quick!“, an adult yells, „Shirokuma found an adult who's badly hurt!“  
„I'll be right there!“, mom took some bandages out of the locker and runs out of the trailer. The door falls shut by itself. 

„Hey you two.“, Taichi streches his arms out. He's doing good aparently.   
„Yeah?“, Kanon and I respond.  
„What are you going to do once you're free from the wristbands?“  
I look at Kanon.   
„O-Oh, uh...“, Kanon stutters, „I-I don't know, actually...“, that's a lie.  
„Really? Don't you want to find your family?“, Taichi asks.  
„My family is probably dead. I know for sure Big Brother is...“  
„Oh no, I'm sorry. I hope I can find my child and my wife.“  
Child. So that's Chihiro's dad. Oh boy...  
„I pray that they're alive...“, Taichi says.  
Tears form in my eyes. I quickly wipe them away.   
I can't tell this man that his child is dead! Maybe he'll find out on his own like Kanon did...  
„Hiroko told me-“, Taichi starts talking again, „-she would have looked for her son. She got really, really lucky. Even though I'm very surprised on how grown up her son is.“  
There it is again.   
„Thanks...?“, I say.  
Taichi smiles. „I mean, no one really knows how old Hiroko is. She keeps that a secret.“  
„Yeah, I know...“  
„Is there a reason for that?“  
Yes. There is. But mom asked me not to tell anybody.   
„I don't really wanna talk about it...“, I tell Taichi.   
„That's okay.“, he sits up, „I'll be working on the program again.“  
I stand up and head towards the door.   
„Where are you going?“, Kanon asks.  
„Walkin' around a bit.“  
„Wait, I'll come with you!“, Kanon follows me to the door.  
„Yeah, sure.“, we leave the trailer and close the door behind us. A small crowd stands near the entrance.   
„CAN YOU FUCK OFF?!“, I hear my mom yelling from the middle of the crowd. The people slowly start to walk away, mumbling to themselves.   
Oh, I see what's going on. She's currently taking care of the new visitor.   
„Hey mom, do you need help?!“, I yell. Mom waves at us, signaling we should walk over.


	6. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling, that the chapters are getting longer and longer.

[Kanon Nakajima]

„Those god damn bastards are so fuckin' nosy...“, Hiroko mumbles as we reached her.  
Where did the laid back Hiroko go?  
„Sorry.“, the nurse apologizes, „My „past self“ sometimes shows up.“  
Past self?  
„Hiro, can you help me carry?“  
„Sure.“  
Hiroko and Yasu lift the injured adult.  
„My bed is free.“, I note, suggesting that the paitent can lay there.  
„Thanks Kanon. Let's go.“  
I walk in front of the three so I can make sure they can safely make it to the trailer. I open the door and the adult is immediately put onto the free bed.  
„Get some rest.“, Hiroko tells them before leaving them alone.

We sit in a quiet corner, Hiroko calmly smoking a cigarette.  
„I was told again that I'm a bit old for bein' your son.“, Yasu tries to start a conversation.  
„Again? Reminds me of your 20th birthday.“, Hiroko laughs a bit. Yasu has to chuckle too.  
„Heh. „What a cute couple!“, „I'm her son, sorry!“. The looks on their faces were priceless.“  
I have absolutely no idea what they're talking about.  
„What happened on your 20th birthday?“, I ask.  
„Mom and I went to a bar. It was like my last birthday before I went off to Hope's Peak. A lot of people confused me for her boyfriend or somethin'.“  
„What, really?“  
„Yeah! It was weird at first, but it got funnier and funnier.“  
The two don't really look alike. I can see how people confuse the two as lovers. Plus, Hiroko looks fairly young as well.  
„I've heard you don't tell people how old you are.“  
That was unintentional. Why did I say that?  
„Yeah, yeah. I like to tease.“, Hiroko presses the cigar stub against the ground, „...Most of the time.“  
I look at her in confusion.  
„Come here.“  
Hiroko and I come a bit closer togehter.  
„I was fourteen when I gave birth.“, she whispers to me.  
„Ooooh.“, we distance each other again.  
„People tend to look down on teen moms. Like they're some sort of scum. Just some irresponsible rebels that made a mistake which they have to deal with for the rest of their lives. I'm glad that I have Hiro. I dunno what to do without him.“  
„That's why you became his captive.“, I add, „Because you're the most important person to him.“  
„Really?“, Hiroko looks at her son.  
„I thought that was obvious!“, he defends himself, cheeks turning a bit red.  
„That's why I'm glad you're here.“  
No dad, no siblings. Just the two of them. And it's a better working family than some of the ones I know. Including my own.  
There's a reason why I spent most of my time with Leon. You know. Before the crazy „Big Brother crush“ thing started.  
I wish I had a family like that. They're so happy with each other. A tear rolls down my cheek.  
„Kanon, are you alright?“, Yasu puts his hand on my back for comfort.  
„Oh, uhm, yes, yeah, I'm fine.“, I wipe away the tear, „I'm just.. a bit sad about my own family.“  
„We're your family now.“, Hiroko jokes.  
Yasu turns even more red. I don't wanna know what he's imagining right now.  
„I'd be glad to have a family like yours to be honest.“, I admit.  
„What's up with your family?“  
„It's most likely dead. And I didn't really have the greatest relationship to my parents. Like, we didn't hate each other, but my dad was at work 12 hours a day. And I've always had the feeling that my mom only married my dad for money.“  
I won't mention Leon. I don't really want to.  
„Oh no. That must suck.“  
„At least I got a shit ton of money myself.“, I laugh it off.  
„Well, you either have one or the another.“  
„Hagakure, can you come real quick?!“, an adult yells.  
„Which one?!“, Hiroko yells back.  
„Nurse Hagakure!“  
„Be right there!“, Hiroko stands up and leaves us alone.  
„... My mom was 17.“, I tell Yasu.  
„Really?“  
„Yeah. She never had a job since she married rich. Well, she sorta became a personal assistant for my dad. But she worked at home and „was paid“ by my dad. So that doesn't really count as a job.“  
„Do you hate her?“  
„No, not really. But like, she's not really a „mom“-mom, y'know? Unlike your mom. She would do anything for you.“  
„Yeah...“  
„What did she mean by her „past self“ by the way?“  
„All I know is that she used to be a delinquent before she found out she was pregnant.“  
„That explains the excessive swearing.“  
„Mom can be really... intimedatin' sometimes. She's a really tough woman.“  
„You seem to have a tough past.“  
„Hm. My entire life is tough. But I'm tryin' to see the bright side in everythin'.“  
„Even now?“  
Yasu looks at me for a few seconds before answering.  
„Yeah. Even now.“, he smiles weakly. The smile is contagious.  
„You really don't know what you wanna do once we leave this city?“, I ask.  
Yasu nodds. „Whatever it is, I don't wanna be alone. I'd be happy if you can stay with me...“  
I'm sure that was untintentional. He didn't want to say that out loud.  
Or it was a reminder. It's been more than just a few days.  
I don't really have everything sorted out but I managed to clear most of my mind.  
The thing is, we most likely go seperate ways once we're out of Towa City.  
I.. don't want that.  
Yasu won't take me with him to Future Foundation. He's probably scared that I am legit going to kill the other members. But considering that I left my past behind...  
But still, I would understand if he left me behind. Even though I wouldn't want him too. I want him to stay with me.  
Even if it means staying in this hell hole called Towa City.  
To be honest, there's a group of people I'd like to kill even more than I do with Future Foundation.  
The Warriors of Hope.  
Those little brats, I swear. I especially want to get my hands on Kotoko. This little bitch.  
„I don't wanna leave the town.“, I confess.  
„What?!“  
„Don't get me wrong. I want to get rid of the wristband and be able to leave and enter Towa City however I please. But...“  
I stare Yasu directly into his eyes.  
„I have a new goal.“  
„H-Huh?!“  
„Get revenge on those kids.“  
„A-And my colleagues? What's with them?“  
„I don't care about them anymore. I'm over Leon. And you told me how he died. It was self inflicted. You guys didn't do shit.“  
Yasu lets out a sigh of relief.  
„So. Do you stay here with me?“, I hold out my hand for Yasu to shake it.  
He does so. We smile at each other.  
„I'm glad.“, I let go of his hand.  
„It's not like I can say no to you.“  
„Do you really like me that much?“  
He gulps. But then nods.  
I wish we could have more privacy. Maybe if we go back to the hotel...  
To be honest, I don't wanna stay down here until the apocalypse is over. Even Hiroko said this place won't be safe forever.  
„We sould go back to the hotel...“, I think out loud.  
„You think so?“  
„Huh?“, Yasu noticed what I said, „Uh. Yeah. We can't stay here forever right?“  
„You could look for the other captives for me.“, since when is Hiroko back?  
„Look for the other captives?“  
„I can't leave the underground just yet. I'm the only nurse here. And I promised I would send help for the other captives. Maybe you two can do it.“  
„We don't have the Hit Lists.“, I note.  
Hiroko reaches into her jacket's pocket and hands us a small stack of Hit Lists.  
„I don't know how many Hit Lists there are in total.“  
„There should be 14.“, Yasu points out.  
„14?“  
„For every classmate one. Excluding the Despair Sisters.“  
„Then you have to find 6 more so it seems. You can leave some lists here.“  
I check every Hit List.  
Takaakix, Gontakerus, Kanondos- uh, yeah. „Hunting Grounds: Unknown“. Huh, where could I be? Who knows? Let's continue.  
Yutax, Hiro...no...saurus...?! „Rawr, rawr, I'm the dinosaur demon mom! Rawr!“ I laugh a bit. Her „Hunting Grounds“ are also unknown. Good.  
Ayakanegon, Nekonekomaru. Hey, that sounds a lot like that one coach Leon used to practice with. … Wait, is that really a cat? We have to look for a cat?!  
And Taichinchin. Alright.  
„So for now we have to look for those five until we get more Hit Lists.“, I wave with every Hit List except for mine, Hiroko's and Taichi's.  
„Actually, I think you can leave out that Asahina boy as well...“, Hiroko tells my.  
„Why?“  
„Uhm... Remember when I told you how I knew that the wristband can explode?“  
„Oh... Shit...“, I sort out Yutax' Hit List as well.  
„She won't be happy to hear that...“, Yasu mumbles.  
He's pretty much going to be an ambassador. He knows exactly which captive can be happy to see their loved ones again and which captive can't. Or vice versa, in Yutax' case. 

„Are their loved ones still alive?“  
I read the file on who died in the killing game, but I was so upset about Leon that I didn't remember all the names.  
Yasu and I are back on the streets above ground to look for the four captives.  
I hand him the lists. He quietly reads them.  
„... „Ishimaru“, no..... „elite of the Crazy Diamonds“, no.... „idol group“, no.... „Ludenberg“, no. All their loved ones are dead. I don't really think the cat would care though...“  
„... It must have been awful to see all your classmates die...“  
„There were a few deaths I didn't witness. Like the third time a murder happened.“  
„What happened?“  
„The girl who owned the cat tricked me. I ended up spendin' the entire night locked away in a locker while wearin' a ridiculous robo-suit.“  
„What...?“  
„It sounds hideous, I know. But she actually tried to frame me for the murder.“  
„You could never kill anybody! You're way too nice for that...“  
Yasu starts to blush.  
„Uh... thanks... uhm... The reason why she tried to frame the murder onto me was because we coincidentally have the same name.“  
„Hagakure?“  
„Yasuhiro. In her case, it was her last name. No one knew what her real name was until the moments before she got executed.“

[Yasuhiro Hagakure]

„Are you gonna tell them that they were captives and... about the deaths?“, Kanon asks me.  
I couldn' tell Taichi. I don't think I will tell the others.  
„I can't.“, I answer, „Well, I can tell them about the captive thing.“  
„I have an idea. I found out about Leon's death because of a file I found in a restroom. If we can find that file we can show it to the captives.“  
„So you wanna look for the captives and the file now?“  
„Yup.“  
„Hm, alright.“  
I did it again.  
I agreed to one of Kanon's plans.  
Feels like I'm being used, to be honest. But I'm sure Kanon doesn't use me. … Right?  
I stop walking.  
„You good? Is it your leg that's hurting now?“, Kanon jokes.  
„...“  
„Yasu...?“  
„...“  
„Uh, Yasu, you might w---“, I stop listening. I completely space out.  
I don't realize what's currenty happening around me. 

When I snap out of it I find myself laying on the ground. Metal scrapes scattered around me. Kanon sitting on top of m- WHAT?  
„What happened?!“, I panic.  
„A fucking army of Monokumas were approaching! What was up with you?!“  
„Why are you on top of me?!“  
„There were Destroy Monokumas, I had to push you down somehow!“  
„...“  
„Don't give me that silence again!“  
„You're sitting right on top of me, knowin' what I think of you! What do you expect?!“  
Kanon takes a deep breath.  
„We should stop yelling.“, she then notes.  
„Oh, yeah, right...“  
„Why were you so spaced out?“  
„I had... a bad feelin'...?“  
„You knew Monokumas were approaching?!“  
„What?! No! About somethin' else!“  
Kanon raises an eyebrow, questioning me.  
„L-Look, I will tell you if you get off of me!“  
My mind was about to wander off to a side of my head that shouldn't be on public display.  
„Alright, sorry.“, Kanon gets off me. She then holds out her hand, offering to help me up.  
I accept the offer.  
„So?“, Kanon says the moment I properly stand next to her.  
„Uhm... I... get the feelin' you might... use.... me?“  
Did I phrase that right?  
Aparently not. Kanon looks at me with a very shocked expression, as if I insulted her or something.  
…  
MAYBE I DID INSULT HER?!  
WHAT IF I REALLY INSULTED HER?!  
AAAAAHHH!  
„I'm really sorry if I made you feel like that!“, she blurts out.  
Huh?  
„I didn't mean to, I swear!“  
Kanon, sto-  
„Look, whatever you wanna do now, I won't say no.“  
…  
…  
…  
OH. BOY.  
I look at Kanon and bite my lower lip.  
I close my eyes and let out a deep breath.  
„Let's just go somewhere safe and think of a proper plan.“, I tell Kanon.  
„Hm. Alright.“  
She sounds like she was exprecting something else.  
„Is that... really okay with you?“  
„I told you I would agree to whatever you would suggest. Come on, let's go!“

We end up in Towa Public Hall.  
Just like the hotel, this place seems to be rather free from Monokumas.  
„Yasu look!“, Kanon points somewhere to my left.  
„The cat! It's the cat!“, she yells.  
She's right! There's a rather fat cat with a tiny version of the wristband around one of it's paws.  
„That was super easy.“, I say.  
„We don't have it yet.“  
On the other hand. Do we really have to catch a cat? Who else has an animal instead of an actual human being as their captive?  
„How to we get it?“, Kanon asks me.  
„I dunno, I never had a pet.“  
„Me neither.“  
Well, that's a dilemma. I get the Hit Lists and look up what... Grand Bois? Why the fancy names? What Grand Bois likes, so we can lure it with it.  
„....Gyoza.“, I read out loud.  
„Gyoza?!“, Kanon yells in disbelief.  
„Meow?“, seems like we got the cat's attention with just the mention of Gyoza. It runs towards us, expecting us to give it some food.  
… We got nothin'.  
„Uh...“, Kanon kneels to pick up the cat. It's surprisingly calm. Or lazy. It's probably just lazy.  
„Okay, so... Now what are we going to do?“, Kanon asks me.  
I shrug.  
„Great.“  
„I have the shopping bags with me, maybe we can make a cat-bed-thingy out of those...?“  
„I guess so..?“, both of us aren't so sure what to do with the feline.  
„Alright, lemme just-“, I take out one bag, good thing they're made out of fabric and not plastic, and analyze it for a second.  
I take off my jacket, fold it, and put it into the bag.  
„Okay, put it in here.“, I hold the bag open in front of Kanon.  
„Uh, really? What if it pisses on your jacket?“  
„I'll get a new one when we find an abandonded clothin' store.“  
„If you say so...“, Kanon slowly puts the cat in the bag. It doesn't care whatsoever.  
„You good there, buddy?“, I ask the animal.  
It closes it's eyes and dozes off.  
„Yeah, it likes it.“  
„One down, three to go!“  
„Until we find more Hit Lists.“

„You know, a map of the town wouldn't be so bad.“, Kanon comments while reading the three remaining Hit Lists.  
I just sit in front of her and pet Kittyberg. That's what I decided to call the cat now.  
Grand Boi Cherry whatever is too fancy for me.  
„We need to get to the Towa Police Station-“, Kanon lays down Ayaka's list,  
„-the Towa Library-“, Takemichi's list,  
„-and the Science Memorial Hall.“, Takaaki's list.  
„These should be pretty noticeable buildings, right?“, I ask.  
„Yeah, but we can't just walk around all day, hoping we would find the buildings. We really need a map.“  
„Okay, the captives, the file and a map?“  
„... How about you practice telling people that their loved ones died on the cat?“  
„I named it Kittyberg.“  
„... On Kittyberg.“  
„Uhm. Okay...“, I look down at Kittyberg. It was asleep. Cats sleep a lot right?  
„So uh..“, I start a conversation as if this was a real human, „Sorry to... inform you, but... your owner... kinda died?“  
I look at Kanon and wait for a response.  
„Kinda died? How do you „kinda die“?“  
„Look, I really can't tell those people that my classmates are dead! They were like the children, the siblings or best friends of those captives!“  
„What if I tell them?“  
„What...?“  
„You tell me which loved one of which captive died and I'll tell them. I barely knew your classmates, and the one I knew best is dead himself.“  
She's totally over Leon.  
Ten days ago she would have cried her eyes out at the mention of his death.  
And now it's just a thing that happened in the past with no big impact on her. Well, so it seems. Of course it had some impact.  
„You would really do that?“  
„Yeah. When we're back in the secret underground base, I can tell Taichi as well. No big deal.“  
„Okay. If you really wanna do that.“  
„Someone's gotta do it.“  
Kanon looks back on the Hit Lists.  
„Hm... Do you think all these buildings would be like, centered? Or at least pretty close together?“, she asks me.  
„Maybe, I dunno.“  
Kittyberg suddenly jumps out of the bag. Both Kanon and I hold our breaths.  
Kittyberg streches. Oh. Okay. It lays down on it's back- … His back. That's... That's a male cat.  
„Maybe I should name him Mr. Kittyberg from now on...“  
„It has a nice ring to it.“

Our plan now is... we don't really have one.  
We're trying to figure out where all the other buildings are. By just walking around.  
„Let's see if we can find one more captives and then get some rest.“, Kanon suggests, „If that's okay with you.“  
I shouldn't have told her that I felt used.  
„Yeah, I'm fine with that.“  
We walk past a show window, displaying a variety of books.  
….Wait.  
„Hey Kanon?“  
„Yeah?“  
„This might be the library.“  
It does look more like a book store, but we decide to check the inside anyways.  
Nope. That's definitely a library. The building has multiple floors, each floor having specific genres of books.  
„I hope there's no Monokuma hiding here this time.“, Kanon says when we reach the first floor.  
It looks too cramped for a Monokuma to fit properly, so this place should be Monokuma free as well. Monokumas don't seem to be inside buildings that much. They rather run around on the streets. Of course, there are some robotic bears here and there, but the majority seems to be outside.  
„Alright, let's see...“, Kanon pulls out the Hit Lists from her purse.  
„Takemichi Yukimaru. He should be here somewhere.“  
„The fuck do ya want from me?!“, a young male voice yells from all the way back of the floor.  
„Are you Takemichi?!“, Kanon yells back.  
„Why do ya need to know?!“, a head peeks out from behind a bookshelf.  
That looks like a fourteen year old. He's part of the Crazy Diamonds?  
„We've been looking for you!“, Kanon replies.  
„Why should I belive ya?! Did the kids send ya?!“  
„No! Look!“, Kanon lifts her arm with the wristband, „I'm also part of the Demon Hunting!“  
Takemichi steps out. We see that he has a metal pipe with him. Probably his weapon.  
„I don't really trust y- CAT!“  
„What...?“, Kanon and I are confused. I look down at the bag I carry Mr. Kittyberg in. He peeks out of the bag with his big fluffy head, doing this „blep“-thing with his tounge.  
„Can I pet it?!“, Takemichi comes a bit closer.  
„Sure...?“, I answer.  
„Ah, thank you!“, he jogs over to us and pet the cats head.  
„Aniki likes dogs a lot... But I'm more of a cat-person, to be honest. What's it's name?“  
„Well, he has some weird fancy name, but for simplicity I called him Mr. Kittyberg.“  
„Hi, Mr. Kittyberg.“, Takemichi continues to scratch the chin. Mr. Kittyberg purrs. He seems to like it.

[Kanon Nakajima]

„So, you trust us now?“, I ask Takemichi.  
„If ya can explain to me what the fuck's goin' on, maybe. And I wanna carry the cat.“  
Yasu instantly hands over the bag to the biker.  
No way in hell that this kid is older than me. How is he part of the Crazy Diamond's elite?  
„Okay, now explain.“, Takemichi commands.  
„Oh, wow, that could have been a bit nicer...“, I mumble.  
„What?“, Takemichi glares at me.  
I clear my throat. „Nothing, nothing.“  
I explain to him that we're captives for Class 78, which participated in a killing game and that we want to bring him to the underground base. However, he quickly figures out who he was the captive to.  
„Is aniki alright?“  
„Uh...“  
„Mondo! Mondo Oowada! Is he okay?!“  
Yasu balls his hand into a fist, closes his eyes and bites his lip.  
„No...“, I say quietly, „He died...“  
„No way...“, Takemichi looks down to the floor, „Yer lyin', aren't ya?“  
„No...“, Yasu suddenly butts in.  
„H-how would ya know that he's dead?!“  
„I saw him gettin' executed!“  
„Oh...“, Takemichi calms down. Mainly because sadness hit him.  
„Listen.“, I try to get the bikers attention again, „There's a secret underground base for adults. We were asked to look for the captives and bring them there. Even Mr. Kittyberg is a captive.“  
„... Yer gonna bring me there or what?“  
„That's the plan. A programmer is in the underground base as well, he's trying to get rid of the wristbands.“  
„...“  
„Hey, I know how you feel.“  
„Really?“  
I nod.  
„It's just... our gang already lost a leader... Now both of 'em are gone...“  
Takemichi sadly pets Mr. Kittyberg. I nod in sympathy.  
„We'd like to stay here for the night before we bring you to the underground base. Is that alright?“  
„Yeah, sure, come with me.“  
We follow Takemichi all the way to the back of the floor.  
„I kinda made myself „home“ here.“  
He got some chairs and beanbags the library aparently had to offer. He also had a lot of food and beverages.  
„I ransacked a supermarket two days ago. Take what ya need. Make yerself comfortable.“  
He got more on his own than we did together. A true gangster.  
Yasu and I thank him and sit down. 

„So yer one of the survivors of the killin' game.“  
Yasu told Takemichi in detail what exactly the killing game was.  
„Mhm.“  
„Did ya find yer captive?“  
„Yeah, my mom. She's also in the underground helping injured adults.“  
„Is she like a doctor?“  
„A nurse.“  
„Oh, nice!“  
At this point the three of us just have small talks until Takemichi falls asleep with Mr. Kittyberg laying on his chest. It is quite a cute picture considering Takemichi's tough nature.  
„That's why I can't tell anyone that their loved one died...“, Yasu suddenly whisperes, „You saw how he reacted...“  
„I know. I felt bad...“, I answer as quietly, „I hope it'll get easier...“  
Yasu yawns and leans back, putting one arm behind his head.  
„Is the beanbag comfortable?“, I ask sarcastically.  
„Better than the employee room in the electronic store.“  
I giggle.  
I analyze Yasu for a bit in the dim light that comes in from a light pole from the outside.  
His shirt is a total mess. Asymetric. Well, he used one sleeve to patch up my leg. And now his jacket, that hid the asymetric mess, belongs to a cat's butt. I'd like to give him my cardigan, but, well, he would never fit in it. He's about a head taller than me. Ignoring the hair. Definitely ignoring the hair. I'd really like to put Mr. Kittyberg in his hair. He would probably love it up there. I wonder how long it would take to straighten all of that.  
Even though I've been analyzing Yasu for about ten minutes now, he hasn't fallen asleep.  
„Hey, you good?“, I ask.  
„Uh yeah, why you askin'?“  
„Just wondering.“  
„... I may have troubles fallin' asleep. But other than that, I'm fine.“  
„Is it the beanbag?“  
„Nah...“  
I stop joking for a second.  
„You wanna talk about it?“  
„...It's nothin' new actually. You already know everythin'.“  
Why did he hesitate?  
„Ah...“  
I realize that I still haven't properly talked to him about this. I wanted some privacy for that but we got a cat and a biker instead.  
I stand up, grab my beanbag, toss it over right next to Yasu and drop back on it again.  
I hope that didn't destroy Takemichi's Feng Shui or something.  
Yasu stares at the cieling.  
„Maybe.... you can sleep better now?“, I ask, facing him.  
„Are you teasin' me?“  
„I might be.“, I smirk.  
„Please don't do that.“, he doesn't seem to like my attempt to cheer him up.  
„Sorry...“  
I probably made things worse for him.  
I peek over to Takemichi. He seems to be a very deep sleeper. So is Mr. Kittyberg.  
Alright, let's do this.  
„Well, I can't really sleep either... Maybe we can walk around a bit and check out the other floors...“  
„It's in the middle of the night.“  
„Does that matter?“  
„...“  
„I thought so, come on!“, I stand up and hold out my hand. The moment he grabs my hand I immediately drag him along. 

„We should go back to Takemichi and get some rest...“, Yasu complains.  
Listen boy, do you wanna have an answer or not?  
„I know, I know.“, I tell him while looking through some books up on the third floor.  
How come that it's always the third floor?  
„I thought you wanted to take a walk.“, he notes.  
„We walked up the stairs.“  
„Really?“, he smiles. At least now I was able to cheer him up a bit.  
„Yeah, really. But that's not why I actually wanted you to come with me.“  
Yasu narrows his eyebrows in confusion. I grab his hands.  
„Uh, y-you wanna keep me from runnin' or somethin'?“  
Stop joking, this is serious.  
„No, I wanna talk.“  
Yasu gulps. He probably hates it when I say that by now.  
„O-okay...“  
He's shivering.  
„Alright.“, I take a breath, this is gonna be sappy, „I know you're waiting for an answer and... I can't give you a clear answer?“  
I've never been in the position that someone would fall for me.  
I've been too busy hunting for the one I fell for.  
I look up to Yasu and his expression was... not... sad?  
That's not what I expected.  
He looks like he's hiding something.  
„Are you alright?“, I ask to make sure.  
„Y-yeah, yeah...“  
He's obviously lying.  
„Are you sure?“  
„...“  
„...Did you look into your own future?“  
He shakes his head, but slowly shifts into a nodding motion.  
„What did you see?“  
„Y-YOU GONNA HATE ME IF I TELL YA!“, now that's some panic.  
„Shhh! Takemichi might wake up!“, he won't, he's down on the first floor. But maybe it'll help to lower Yasu's volume.  
„S-Sorry!“, I can't belive that worked. Well, Yasu's a simple man.  
„I swear I won't be mad.“  
„R-really?“  
„You have my hands. Just hold them as tight as you can.“  
„You can still drop kick me!“  
„Not without run-up.“  
That argument defeats him.  
„You're really not gonna get mad? I still have a bruise from when you kicked me back in the subway...“  
„...Was it that hard?“, I sometimes can't controll my power. Yasu nodds again.  
„Okay, okay, yes. I'll stay calm.“, I reassure him again.  
I really try hard to have a neutreal expression on my face while I listen to Yasu's prediction.  
„Well...“, he starts, „It was a dimly lit room,-“, streetlight from the outside makes everything dimly lit, check, „-we were facing each other,-“, check, obviously, „-and you were... pullin' me,-“, into a hug? Into something moooore? Before I let him finish the sentence I pull him in for an almost-kiss.  
„A-ah...“, Yasu is speechless. Our foreheads are touching.  
„I pulled you into what?“, I tease him.  
„I... didn't see that... anymore...?“  
„Liar.“, with that I close the distance between us.


	7. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, every chapter has two changes the point of view ("Yasu ->Kanon ->Yasu" or "Kanon ->Yasu ->Kanon")  
> This time it changes only once and next chapter will be Yasu's POV only.

[Yasuhiro Hagakure]

…  
…  
…  
...  
Did I just die?  
…  
…  
…  
Did I die and go to heaven?  
…  
…  
Nope.  
…  
This is.  
Actually happening.  
Is the apocalyptic enviornment helping out my future telling abilities or why did all of my latest predictions turn out to be true? Is it Kanon? It might be Kanon.  
Speaking of Kanon.  
She pulls away.  
…  
I'm still hella dumbfounded.  
„Look.“, she starts talking, „I still haven't quite figured out my feelings yet,-“, you're telling me this AFTER you kissed me?! „-but like... if I properly think about it, I'm over my previous crush,“- she legit stopped mentioning Leon's name, „-and I wanna stay by your side. I really enjoy your company. Even though I thought you were like hella weird when I met you for the first time.“  
Yeah, that's normal. I'm also glad she didn't mention worse things she's done to me. It's for the best to just forget that entirely. What was the thing he used to do... Forget beam? Yeah, might use that when I have the time.  
„I really hope this despair driven apocalype ends soon.“, Kanon smiles weakly, „So we can enjoy each others companies a bit better.“  
… Was there... Was there a certain thought behind that statement? Or is it just my imagination?  
„Let's go back downstairs and get some sleep.“, Kanon takes my hand again and guides me back to the beanbags down in the first floor. 

„Oi! Wake up!“, a voice yells.  
I don't open my eyes yet, but I notice some type of clothing laying on my stomach. I reach it with my hand and try to figure out what it is. I look down at it and it was my jacket I used for Mr. Kittyberg.  
„Takemichi, what are you doin'?“, I try to sit up but an arm is stopping me.  
„I'm packin' all of my stuff for the underground. I also took the second bag that was in yer jacket, hope yer don't mind.“  
„Not really, that's what the bags are for... Wait, what's with Mr. Kittyberg?“  
„He likes to sit on my shoulders. So I figured I don't need the bag anymore. Don't worry, yer jacket's clean. Also, can ya wake yer girlfriend up?“  
I look over to my right and face a peacefully sleeping Kanon.  
„Time to get revenge.“, I think.  
„Hey, wake up.“, I poke her cheek like she does with me all the time and hoLY SH- SO SQUISHY!  
...Yes, I'm an adult, I'm in my twenties, don't judge.  
„Hm...?“, Kanon slowly opens her eyes, „Are we already going...?“  
„Yeah.“, we shouldn't have taken that walk last night. On the other hand. It hat a good ending. If that was real. Not that I think of it, it could have been a dream.  
„Uuugh, okay.“, she sits up and rubs her eyes. I put on my jacket in the meantime. Besides from a lot of grey cat hair, my jacket seems to be fine.  
„Alright, I got everythin' packed. We can go.“  
„Hey, do you have something with caffeine? I really need something right now...“, Kanon asks.  
„Uh, I got luke warm iced coffee and energy drinks.“  
„... Is the iced coffee still good?“  
„It's in a can. It should be fine. Ya can still spit it out if it's bad.“, Takemichi gets a small can out of one of the bags and hands it to Kanon.  
„Thanks.“, Kanon takes the can and analyzes it.  
„Ya want somethin' too?“, Takemichi asks me.  
„No, I'm good, thanks.“  
„Alright.“  
Kanon opens the can and takes a sip. She waits for a second.  
„... Yeah, still good.“  
„Told ya.“  
She stands up, coffee in her left hand, and grabs her Hacking Gun.  
„...Are these bite and scratch marks?“, she points out.  
„Mr. Kittyberg got bored.“, Takemichi shrugs it off.  
A weapon that is able to kill ten Monokumas at once if used right, being degraded to a cat toy. Well, as long as it's still working, I don't care. 

That must have been a dream, right?  
It had to be.  
I've never been that lucky.  
„Wow, she sure can kick some robot ass.“, Takemichi comments while watching Kanon take down three Monokumas with one shot.  
„Yeah, not only robot ass...“, I remark.  
„What? Did she kick yer ass before as well?“  
„Yep. I still have a bruise.“  
„Shit man, how strong is she?“  
„Stronger than she looks.“  
„You know I can hear you, right?“, Kanon butts in.  
„Sorry!“, Takemichi and I apologize.

We walk around in an area we haven't seen before.  
„Where are we?“, Kanon asks.  
„I know where we are, don't worry.“, Takemichi waves it off.  
„Then lead the way.“  
Takemichi walks a bit faster so he would be right in front of us.  
„Hey, do ya think the Police Station has some guns left?“, Takemichi suddenly asks.  
„I dunno. Other people probably already got hold of them.“, I say.  
„Wait, did you say „Police Station“? Ayaka is there!“, Kanon cheers.  
„Is she a captive?“, Takemichi asks.  
„Yeah! Quick! Let's go!“ 

Takemichi walks up to the Police Station's door and tries to open it.  
„It's locked...?“  
Ayaka probably locked herself inside.  
„A'ight, I'm kickin' it in!“  
He hands the shopping bags to me and Mr. Kittyberg to Kanon.  
„Do you really think that's a good idea?“, I question him.  
„Pff, what can an idol do?“  
Quite a lot, actually.  
„Let's fuckin' do this!“, the biker lifts his leg and kicks near the lock once, twice, three times, „This shit won't open!“, he concludes.  
„GO AWAY!“, a male voice comes out of the Police Station.  
…  
Wait, what?  
„Hey, I know that voice...“, Takemichi says, „TAKAAKI YA BASTARD, LET US IN!“  
Takaaki?  
What is he doing here?  
Wasn't he supposed to be at the Science Memorial Hall?  
A rumbling noise comes from the inside and suddenly the door opens a few centimeters.  
„Ayeeee, Takaaki! What's up?“, Takemichi jokes.  
„Shut it, Yukimaru. What do you want?“  
„Yeah, I got some people with me, they were searchin' for that idol kid, but I guess we got ya now.“  
„Huh?“, a cute girly voice comes from behind Takaaki, „Do you mean me?“  
Takaaki opens the door a bit more so the source of the cute voice can show herself.  
Luckily, it's Ayaka.  
„Are you looking for me?“, she asks.  
„Yup. And for him too.“, Kanon points at Takaaki, „But we didn't expect both of you to be here.“  
„Come in.“, Takaaki opens the door completely and steps aside, „Hurry, not that a robotic bear spots you.“  
We enter the Police Station. Takaaki locks the door right away with a desk.He does that in top speed, that man must be very paranoid.  
„I was at the Science Memorial Hall before,“, he starts to explain himself, „but I needed ammo, that's why I came back here. Miss Haneyama however asked me to stay here.“  
„I was scared, okay?“, Ayaka admits, „I have no weapon or good self defense...“  
„Well, we're here to save you.“, I tell them.  
„Really?“, Takaaki and Ayaka let out at the same time.  
Kanon tells them about the underground base for the second time. We should get pamphlet or something, so Kanon doesn't have to repeat herself all the time.  
„What if this is a trap?“, Takaaki comments, that man really is paranoid, „You might as well be part of those kids.“  
„Would the kids put wristbands on us?“, Kanon and Takemichi simultaniously lift their left arms tp reveal their bracelets.  
„Of course they would! To trick us!“  
Geez, that man is stubborn.  
„You must be joking.“, Kanon says in disbelief, dropping her arm.  
„I never joke.“  
All of us, including Ayaka, are baffled.  
„Don't you think we wouldn't have already killed you if we were part of the Warriors of Hope?!“, Kanon starts to get mad.  
„You're trying to bring us in a „secret underground base for adults“ which could easily be the kid's hide out!“  
„WE'RE FUCKING ADULTS!“  
„THEY HAVE AN ADULT AS THEIR SERVANT!“  
„STOP, YA MORONS!“, Takemichi got in between, „Yer both fuckin' stupid.“  
„What?! I'm the one who's trying to help!“, Kanon defends herself.  
„Yer the one who also started yellin' for no reason!“  
„I don't listen to a lousy rule breaker like you, Yukimaru!“, Takaaki states.  
„There are no rules anymore, ya idiot!“  
Now the three of them are arguing.  
I hate seeing people argue. Aparently, so does Ayaka. She doesn't seem to like the situation either.  
Ayaka walks over to me.  
„Can we go to the base?“, she quietly asks.  
„You trust us?“  
„Yeah. Ishimaru is super stubborn and very, very paranoid.“, called it, „I wanted him to stay with me because he seems to be good with guns. But honestly, I'm glad you guys came around.“  
„I don't even know if a gun is useful against Monokumas.“  
„Monokumas?“  
„The bears.“  
„Oh, that's what they are called... If a gun isn't useful, then what is?“  
„That megaphone like thing Kanon has hanging from her hip.“, I point at the Hacking Gun.  
„Maybe we can snatch it and run away, leaving them in their arguent.“, Ayaka suggests.  
„What? No!“  
„Why not?“  
„I can't leave Kanon behind!“  
„What? Is she your girlfriend or what?“  
„Uh... yeah... ?“, I hope I'm right with that statement.  
„THAT'S IT!“, Takaaki yells. He then suddenly grabs his gun and points it at Kanon and Takemichi. They reflexevly raise their arms.  
This man has totally gone mad!  
„I won't fall for your stupid trick!“, his voice shivers because of this pure madness.  
„Look, we really don't wan-“ „SHUT UP!“, Takaaki interrups Kanon, „I don't want to get killed by some elementary schoolers!“  
Suddenly a loud boom comes from the outside, startling everyone of us. Takaaki even dropped his gun out of shock. Kanon quickly reacts shoving the gun to the other side of the room with her foot. Takemichi tackles Takaaki.  
„I never thought I'd be the one to tackle ya down.“, he jokes.  
„GET OFF OF ME, YOU TRAITOR!“  
„LISTEN ASSHOLE!“, Kanon raises her voice again, „We'll be going to the underground now! You can decide for yourself if you want to tag along or not!“

[Kanon Nakajima]

I walk over to where I kicked the gun to and pick it up.  
„Yasu, can you move the desk?“, I ask.  
„S-sure!“, he immediately runs over to the door and pushes the desk locking it aside.  
„Come on, guys. Takemichi, you too.“  
„Aw, but I'm havin' fun right now!“  
„Come on!“  
„Ugh, okay!“, Takemichi stands up and jogs over to us.  
We leave the Police Station.

After a few meters we hear footsteps. Fast footsteps.  
I turn around and see the former police man jogging up to us.  
„Uh-huh.“, I comment, „Now you wanna tag along.“  
„I... I apologize.“, Takaaki bows at a full 90°, „It's just... I want to stay alive at all costs. I can't take any risks.“  
„We all want to stay alive. Even the cat!“, I point at Mr. Kittyberg, who was comfortably sitting on Takemichi's shoulders again.  
„I... I see.“, Takaaki probably doesn't understand why we have a cat with us in the first place.  
„You won't get your gun back though.“, I tell him.  
„I completely understand...“, Takaaki lowers his head and then mumbles something.  
„Good. Let's see where that boom came from first.“, I suggest. Everyone agrees.

We walk for a few minutes as suddenly a bunch of rioting adults run past us.  
„What...?“  
„Hey, you!“, a random adult yells at us, „Head to the parking lot!“  
And the adult was gone.  
„I don't even know where the parking lot is?“, I say.  
„I do. Follow me.“, how come Takemichi knows this city so well?

After good 20 minutes we see the parking lot. All of the adults from the underground are there, including Hiroko. But unlike all the other rioting adults, Hiroko's just standing around like always. We quickly run up to her.  
„Hey you two!“, she greets us with her usual laid back tone, „I see you found the captives.“  
„Uh, yeah. Where's Taichi?“, I ask Hiroko.  
„He's hiding in one of the public toilets.“  
„What happened?“, Yasu asks.  
„Monokumas invaded the underground. I knew this place wasn't safe forever. We had to flee. And now everyone's havin' a smashin' party. Literally.“  
„So there's no safe place anymore?!“, Takaaki sounds like he's been betrayed just now.  
„There is a safe place.“, Yasu says, „Go for the hotel!“  
„Where's the hotel though?“, Hiroko asks.  
It's safe to assume Takemichi knows. I look at him.  
„Huh? OH! Oh, yeah, I know where that is.“  
Thought so.  
„Okay then. I'll get Taichi real quick.“, Hiroko walks over to one of the public toilets and knocks at the door.  
Two men step out, one of them being Taichi.  
The three walk back to us.  
„Looks like we got another captive here.“, Hiroko smiles.  
This man is HUGE. But he doesn't seem to look so healthy. Everything about him is pale. His skin, his hair...  
Hiroko pulls a bunch of new Hit Lists out of her jacket.  
„Got new captives for ya!“, she then hands me the lists.  
I quickly check them and find the one of the sickly looking man. His name is Kenshiro.  
„We don't need this one anymore, I believe.“, I hand Kenshiro's list backt to Hiroko.  
„Oh yeah. Wait, do you also have Komaru's list?“  
„Yeah.“  
„You can give me back that one too.“  
„Why?“  
„She was the one who brought me the lists.“  
I hand back Komaru's list as well. That reduced it to three.  
„Are these all lists now?“, I ask.  
„I counted 13 in total.“, Hiroko tells me.  
„It should be 14.“, Yasu butts in, „So one more is missing.“  
I sigh.  
„Well, at least there's only four people left to find. If we ever get that last Hit List.“  
„We'll be at the hotel by then. Hopefully.“, Hiroko says.  
„Alright. Oh, before I forget...“, I secretly hand Takaaki's gun to Hiroko, „Make sure Takaaki won't get this gun. He seems a bit unstable.“, I whisper. Hiroko nods and takes the gun. She immediately put the safety lock on.  
„... Mom, how do you know how to do that?“, Yasu asks his mom.  
„I know this from my past self.“  
„YOU ALREADY HAD A GUN IN YOUR HAND AT THAT AGE?!“, Yasu's clearly shook.  
Hiroko just smiles.  
„Let's go Yasu! We have captives to find!“  
Yasu hugs Hiroko before leaving her alone with the other captives.

Adults are destroying everything that cross their paths. Cars are burning, even more windows are smashed than before. Monokumas don't seem to be part of it. Did the adults destroy them?  
Yasu and I hide in a narrow alleyway so we can check the Hit Lists properly without getting disturbed.  
„Gross Butlerix, Towa Bridge, Madafujirus and Kirihitotein, both in the Towa Bookstore. At least the chance of finding two captives at once is there.“, I say, „What about the loved ones situation?“, I hand the lists to Yasu. He reads them for a few moments.  
„Well, Kirigiri and Pennyworth can consider themselves lucky. Their loved ones are alive and well. I think.“  
„You think?“  
„Listen, Byakuya went on a mission as well and I don't know his current status. But I know that Kyouko is back in the headquaters.“  
„... You are aware that I have no idea who both of these people are, right?“  
„Oh, yeah, right. Pennyworth is Byakuya's captive. Kirigiri is Kyouko's.“  
„Ah, okay. What happened to the third one?“  
„Hm... I don't know how Fujiko is related to him, but her loved one got killed. By the one who tried to frame the murder on me.“  
„At least it's only one this time...“  
Thinking about it. The only two captives we told that their loved ones are dead are Takemichi and Mr. Kittyberg. And I'm not sure if Mr. Kittyberg understood what Yasu was telling him.  
„Let's head to the bridge first. At least we know where that is.“  
„Wait.“, Yasu suddenly stops me.  
„What's the matter?“  
„... Did... Did last night really happen?“  
What kind of question is this?  
„Yeah, why are you asking?“  
„I- Uh- It-It felt like a dream for me... to be honest...“  
I laugh. „Really?“  
„Hey, you're the first person I ever got this close to!“, Yasu admits.  
I stop laughing. Shit. I messed up.  
„Sorry for laughing...“, I apologize.  
„It's... okay. It does sound pathetic though. I'm in my twenties, y'know? People expect me to have some experience...“  
I slowly grab Yasu's hand, stroking the back of it with my thumb to give him some comfort.  
We remain like this for a while.  
Yasu lets out a deep breath. „Let's go to the bridge.“, he smiles. 

„How come we haven't seen Pennyworth before?“, Yasu asks.  
„He's probably hiding. Or he isn't even there anymore. Takaaki proved that this can happen too.“  
„I wonder how those kids even got those „Hunting Ground“ infos in the first place.“  
„Probably from the kids with the helmets. They were everywhere. But on the other hand, they didn't manage to get information on every „demon“. If you constantly wander around or properly hide the kids will never know.“  
We almost arrive at the bridge. I spot an old man standing on the remains of the bridge, leaning against the railing, staring off into space. Why is he doing that?  
The closer we come to the brigde, the louder it becomes. But what is that noise? It sounds like metal clashing and... Monokumas laughing? Is there an army of Monokumas again? I get my Hacking Gun ready. The sounds comes from our right. A building is blocking our view.  
Once we get past the building, I immediately aimed at... nothing. There's no army of Monokumas. Instead there's one giant Monokuma in the distance, right in front of a giant tower. Seems like the old man is spectating that scenario.  
„Let's ask him what's goin' on.“ Yasu suggests. We walk up to him. The closer we get the more we realize that's Pennyworth.  
„Uhm, excuse me?“, I try to get the butlers attention.  
„Yes? How can I help you?“, what a polite man. Well, considering his job, he has to be poilite.  
„Ah, well, we've been looking for you.“, I explain.  
„You were?“  
„Yeah, you're part of the Demon Hunting right?“  
„Indeed I am. You too?“  
I show Pennyworth my wristband.  
„I see. But how do you know I am a part of this cruel game?“  
„We have Hit Lists. This is yours.“, I show him his list.  
„Ah. That must mean I don't have to introduce myself anymore.“  
„Yeah. I'm Kanon Nakajima.“  
„What a pleasure to meet you, young lady.“, Pennyworth bows down a little and then looks at Yasu, „And you must be the clairvoyant Yasuhiro Hagakure.“  
„Uhm, yeah, but how do you know?“  
„When Young Master went off to Hope's Peak I did my research. To see what kind of people he had to encounter. Is the Young Master all right?“  
„Uh...“, I let out.  
„Well...“, Yasu scratches his neck.  
„Yes?“, Pennyworth waits for an answer.  
„I'm sure he's fine...?“, Yasu starts explaining, „But I got no idea where he is right now.“  
„...What do you mean you have no idea?“, Pennyworth suddenly got ten times scarier.  
„He went on a mission, and I dunno if he returned to the Future Foundation headquaters or if he's still here somewhere. There's no way we can contact each other.“  
„Ah. I see.“, the butler calms down.  
„What's happening over there?“, I ask Pennyworth.  
„I can not give you a proper answer, unfortunately, but what happened is that out of nowhere this gigantic robotic bear appeared and that two people are currently fighting it. This has been going on for, excuse me.“, Pennyworth gets a pocket watch out of his inner pocket of his jacket, „This has been going on for 13 minutes.“, he puts the watch back.  
I hope the two people can defeat that gigantic thing.  
„Are you going to bring me somewhere or what is the reason why you have been looking for me?“, Pennyworth questions.  
„Yeah, we want to bring you to the hotel. But we still have to find two other captives. Do you know where the bookstore is?“  
„I apologize, I do not know where the bookstore could be.“  
He's gonna talk like that all the time, huh?  
„Looks like we gotta search for it, come on.“, I start walking into the opposite direction from where the fight with the giant Monokuma is. 

After a while we arrive in the shopping district yet again. The fight with „Monokumaus giganticus“ is still going on in the distance, adults climbed on top of the two fighting robots Kotoko and Masaru left behind. The adults are beating the dead robots with sticks and metal pipes.  
As we walk past them they cheer „Join in on the fun!“, „Come on!“. We deny the offer politely.  
„Booo!“, „Boring!“, „What? Are you on the kids side?!“  
I'd love to flip them off.  
But it's better to ignore it.  
„This is going to be a challenge to rebuild...“, Yasu quietly comments.  
„This really is a depressing sight to look at.“, Pennyworth comments as well.  
„Let's focus on finding the last two captives.“, I point out.  
„Maybe we can ask one of the adults where the bookstore is.“, Yasu suggest.  
„Do you really think they would tell us?“, I question Yasu. Without even noticing it, Pennyworth walked up to a random stranger.  
„Is he really doing that...?“, I think out loud.  
„Thank you.“, Pennyworth comes back to us.  
„They were very reasonable.“, he starts to explain, „Please, follow me. I know where the bookstore is. I was told that it is not too far from here.“

The adult was right. The bookstore is like one street away from where Pennyworth asked them.  
„Okay, let's see...“, I walk straigt for the door, immediately putting my hand on the handle. Surprisingly, the bookstore wasn't locked from the inside.  
We enter and it's pretty empty. Only a bug with a ring around it's body that looks like the wristband the captives hav- what? What? Why does a >bug< have a wristband?!  
„... Look at this bug.“, I point out.  
„It's a stinkbug, to be precise.“, Pennyworth informs me.  
„... Look at this stinkbug.“  
„Is that a wristband?“, Yasu asks.  
„Yep.“  
„...Are you kidding me? That's even more ridiculous than a cat!“  
„Does one of your classmates have a bug as a captive?“  
„Uh.. Lemme think...“, Yasu counts down all the captives and classmates. He then sighs.  
„I know who the bugs belongs to. And it's really, really sad.“  
„Is the classmate dead?“  
„No. But she's the type of person to not have human friends. But who am I to judge.“  
What is that statement supposed to mean? I'll ask him later when we're alone again.  
„I caught it.“, suddenly, Pennyworth stands in front of us with the bug in his hands.  
„...Is there something you can't do?“, I ask him.  
„I am a butler. I have to be flexible with my abillities.“, he carefully puts the bug into his chest pocket.  
„Well, at least the last two captives are human.“  
„What if one of them is like, a robot or something?“, Yasu jokes.  
„Yasu. No.“  
„Sorry...“  
„Let's search.“  
We checked every bit of the bookstore but nothing. No one's here.  
„Did they go out to riot as well?“, I ask myself.  
„I hope not.“, Yasu throws a book aside, „I mean, Kirigiri doesn't look that young to be honest. He wouldn't make it through the riot.“  
„True... They can't be that far, right?“, I try to keep my hopes up.  
I get no response.  
I sigh.  
„You know what, let's bring you-“, I point at Pennyworth, „-to the hotel.“  
Pennyworth nods. „Very well.“  
We leave the bookstore and walk back from where we come from.  
At least we got... a bug.  
… I seriously have to meet the girl who has a bug as her loved one.  
Please let me have that chance.  
We pass the bridge. In the exact same moment the gigantic Monokuma falls backwards into the water. Seems like the two did it. We hear a lot of cheering everywhere.  
But what does that mean? Is it over now?  
...If it was over... the wristbands would deactivate, right?  
They don't though. Shit. Taichi, please find a sollution.


	8. Chapter 13

[Yasuhiro Hagakure]

The king of the Monokumas is defeated. I guess...?  
I don't really know what meaning of this thing was, but it's gone now and... nothing really changed. Huh. Weird.   
We continue walking to the hotel.   
I look over at Kanon. She doesn't look satisfied. We're still missing two captives and they weren't in the place the Hit Lists states. Maybe it's that.  
Maybe... maybe I should cheer her up? How do I do that...?  
Uh... Get closer?   
Yeah. Yeah, good idea.   
I walk two steps closer and Kanon immediately put her arm around my waist.  
ALRIGHT. THAT WAS FAST.  
I... uh... put my arm...around her shoulders. This time for real.   
Wow, I'm so anxious. Mainly because I don't wanna mess up.  
…  
Okay, listen.   
She legit kissed you.  
Don't be so anxious.  
…  
That prep talk didn't help.   
Good job, me.   
„Pardon me, but how far is it to the hotel?“, Pennyworth's voice suddenly interrups my internal monolouge.  
„Not too far. We should see it from here in a few seconds.“, Kanon tells him.   
„Thank you.“  
„Why are you asking?“  
Pennyworth hesitates with his answer.  
„I do need some rest. My legs are hurting.“, he then says like it was a secret he had kept for years and he was able to finally confess it.   
„I apologize, I am usually not allowed to show any signs of exhaustion.“, he then explains.  
Considering that this is Byakuya's butler... Yeah. I'm not surprised. But on the other hand, I think every butler has to behave like that.   
„Well, you're not at work right now. So it's okay.“, I tell him.  
„Thank you.“  
After a few more minutes we finally arrive. We don't see anyone inside yet.  
„They probably went upstairs.“, Kanon figures out. Yeah, makes sense.  
„Can you manage to walk up some stairs?“, I ask Pennyworth.   
„I should be fine.“, he answers.  
We walk up to the first floor and already see the first adults. Kenshiro, Taichi and Takaaki, to be precise.   
I guess their sickness, injuries and... paranoia are keeping them from going one or two floors higher.   
„Hey!“, I greet.  
Kenshiro and Taichi greet back with a smile. Takaaki doesn't seem to be in the greatest mood.   
„Did you find all the captives?“, Taichi asks us.  
„No, we're still missing two. But we found him and a bug.“  
„A... bug?“  
„Yeah, we don't have a Hit List, but it has a wristband around it's body.“  
Kanon and I look at Pennyworth.  
„Oh. Of course.“, he gets the bug out of his pocket, „Here.“  
„And I thought the cat was weird...“, Taichi comments.  
„I will put the bug into this potted plant back there.“, Pennyworth points at a dried out potted plant in the corner of the hallway.  
„Why don't you go into one of the rooms?“, I ask the three men, which were currently sitting on the floor.  
„The doors are locked. Kenshiro and I have troubles kicking them open and Takaaki doesn't really have the energy either.“  
Takaaki gives the entire group a glare.  
„Maybe I can help.“, Pennyworth says. Is he gonna kick the doors open now? I thought his legs hurt.   
… This is Kanon from a week ago all over again.  
Except that Pennyworth isn't really hurt. He's just... old.  
„Miss Nakajima, do you perhaps have two small and thin hairpins?“, he asks Kanon.  
„Maybe I got some in my purse...“, she searches for a second until she triumphantly holds up two bobby pins.   
„Is it okay if I bend them?“, Pennyworth takes the pins.  
„Yeah, sure, I don't need 'em.“  
„Thank you.“  
He bends the pins apart and starts lockpicking the first door.  
No way that he can also lockpick.  
Suddenly the door clicks.  
He really can lockpick.  
But it's weird that the doors on the first floor are locked, but not on the third. Maybe Kanon and I just got lucky with our room. Or it was already opened before... Uh... Whoops.   
„One room should be enough for now.“, Taichi grabs his laptop and walks into the now open hotel room. He immediately sits back down on the bed. Takaaki follows him, sitting down on the sofa.  
„Don't forget our little bug friend.“, Kenshiro grabs the pot and carries it into the room. He then sits down on the floor, the pot right in front of him.   
...Okay then.   
„Is it okay if I join you?“, Pennyworth asks the three men... and I guess the bug too.   
Taichi and Kenshiro agree instanly, Takaaki stays quiet.   
„We check out the other floors.“, Kanon suddenly grabs my arm and drags me along.

We arrive on the second floor. Takemich and Ayaka are playing with Mr. Kittyberg.   
„Ah, hey you two!“, Ayaka waves.  
„Hey guys.“, I smile.  
„Did ya find the captives?“, Takemichi lifts Mr. Kittyberg up and holds him like a baby. He seems to like it.   
„Not all of them. We'll look for them later.“, Kanon tells Takemichi.  
Wait, what?   
Kanon what are you planning?  
„Have you seen Hiroko?“, she then asks.  
„Up on the third floor.“, Ayaka points up.  
„Alone?“  
„She said she wanted to have some time alone.“  
Yeah, she needs that once in a while, when something very stressful happened.  
… Oh no.  
What happened?  
I hope she has some cigarettes with her. I hate to say it, but they usually calm her down.   
„Let's go check on her.“, I turn around and run up the stairs.  
„Yasu, wait!“, Kanon runs after me.  
When I arrive on the third floor I see my mom with a can of beer in her hand. She must be out of cigarettes.   
„Uh.. hey, mom...“  
Mom turns her head and glares at me, but then lets out a sigh of relief.  
„Thank god, it's you.“, she walks up to me with open arms.  
„What happened, mom?“, I meet her halfway and give her a hug.  
„Ugh, it's that Ishimaru guy.“  
We break the hug. Mom takes another sip.  
„He's so- UGH! Outragin'!“  
Takaaki must have done something very, very bad. It takes a while until my mom starts raging. She even stayed calm the three times I told her I had to repeat class.  
„This man straigt up told me that I was a bad mother!“  
THAT'S A TERRIBLE STATEMENT.  
MY MOM'S A GREAT MOM.  
I HAVE TO KNOW, SHE RAISED ME AFTER ALL.  
Calm down, inner voice.  
„We were talkin' about our sons and like, I just told him some stories about you. You wanna know what he said?! „Well, Miss Hagakure, if your son has troubles with money and women, plus he was held back in school three times in a row, which says alot about his intelligence, you might have failed your role as a parent.“ AS IF HIS SON WAS THE FUCKIN' SAVIOUR OF THE WORLD! WHERE'S THAT KID NOW, HUH?!“  
I hold back my tounge.  
„THIS ASS INSULTED YOU!“  
„I mean, he also insulted you so-“  
„But I don't care what people have to say about me! I learned that when you got into kindergarten! AUGH! I wish I would have shot this bastard in his leg or somethin'! Good thing I didn't, otherwise I have to take care of him now...“, mom takes another sip from the can.   
This might also explain why Takaaki didn't say a word earlier. He probably hates me now.  
„I'm glad when we get rid of those fuckin' wristbands. So I don't have to spend my time with this fucker.“  
She drinks the last sip of the beer and throws the can against the wall. Mom then takes a deep breath.  
„Okay. I'm good. I'm good.“, she puts her hands back into the pockets of her jacket.  
„So. Who did ya find?“  
Mom's expecting us to say „All of them!“, but just to show how well she raised me, I tell her the truth.  
„Well, we found the butler.“, I say, „And a bug.“  
„A bug.“, mom repeats.  
„The 14th Hit List we don't have. It's a bug.“  
„A stinkbug to be precise.“, Kanon repeats what Pennyworth said earlier.  
„A stinkbug.“, mom's still dumbfounded.  
„It has a wristband on his body.“  
„... A stinkbug.“, mom repeats again, „A stinkbug?! I'm usually not a judgin' person, y'know? But like... I understand the cat! But a stinkbug?“  
Kanon and I shrug.  
„Well, at least you got two out of four. You're gonna take some rest or you're goin' out right away?“  
„We take a short break!“, Kanon almost yells, „But we're going to look for the remaining two later!“  
Mom smiles. „You need some space?“, she teases.  
MOM.  
FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.   
NO.  
STOP.  
„Yeah.“, KANON, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! THAT IS NOT HELPING!  
„Alright, alright, I'll be checkin' up on the others.“, mom walks towards the stairs and goes down.  
We look after her until her head disappears.  
„Kanon, what are you-“  
„I just wanna talk with you again. Alone.“  
Not this again.  
I shouldn't have put my arm around her shoulders.  
„What did you mean with „But who am I to judge.“ earlier?“  
„Huh...?“  
What...?   
„Uhm, well...“, I play with my fingers nervously, „I... I shouldn't be judgin' Touko, the one who owns the bug, for havin' no human friends. I... never had friends myself.“, I finally admit.  
Kanon looks sad. Does she feel pity?   
„I'm sorry that I asked...“  
„It's fine, really. In always look into the future.“  
That was an unintentional joke.   
Kanon giggles though.  
„I mean...“, I scratch my neck, „I got you now, right?“  
Kanon smiles at me.  
I take that as a yes.

We went back to the city to look for the last two captives. We've been here for good two hours now. No trace of Fujiko and Fuhito.   
„Maybe we should check the bookstore again?“, Kanon suggests.  
„You think they might have returned there?“  
„Nah, but maybe we get lucky again.“  
Even though that one giant Monokuma was defeated, there are still some normal sized ones running around town. Not as much as before, but still.  
What exactly did that giant Monokuma's defeat change? Absolutely nothing.   
We arrive at the bookstore and immediately try to enter it.   
Emphasis on „try“, because that door is locked.  
„So they did come back.“, Kanon concludes.  
She knocks at the door.  
„Hello?! Kirigiri?! Yamada?!“  
Silence.  
Suddenly, the door opens slowly, only a few centimeters. Just like at the police station.  
„Yes...?“, a small, overweight girl peeks out.  
„Hi, uh, are you Yamada?“  
„Yeah... What do you want...?“  
„We've been looking for you and Kirigiri.“  
„Why?“  
Kanon tells Fujiko the story for hopefully the last time.  
„I dunno...“, is her response, „Mr. Kirigiri, can we trust them?“  
Fujiko opens the door completely and another old man, who seems to have troubles walking properly, appears.   
„Well-“, he takes a few steps, that look very, very painful, „-the tone in her voice tells me we can trust them.“  
„Alright!“, Fujiko cheers, „You know, Mr. Kirigiri is a detective!“  
Ah. Runs in the family.   
What's not running however is Fuhito himself.  
„We would like to bring you two to the hotel, but that's a long walk until there. Do you need any help, Kirigiri?“, Kanon asks.   
„I could need some support.“, Fuhito tries to hold on to Fujiko.  
„I'll help him.“, I volunteer.   
I put one of Fuhito's arms onto my shoulders and try to give him the best support.  
„Thank you, young man.“, he weakly smiles.   
„Yeah, sure, no thing.“  
We start our journey back to the hotel.  
The sun is already setting. Hopefully we can make it before the sun's completely gone.   
Kanon gets her Hacking Gun ready. Just in case, probably.   
The adults, that where rampaging earlier, have disappeared while we were searching for the last to captives. So it basically went back to „creepy silence with a high chance of a Monokuma suddenly jumping out and attacking you“.  
…  
How did two teenage girls manage to do that? How did they cause so much despair that the world ended up like this? Even now that they're both dead. 

We've been walking for good twenty minutes. We should be at the hotel by now, but considering Fuhito's speed of walking, we might take another twenty minutes. The sun's almost gone.  
Fuhito's panting heavily. He's done. He can't walk any further.   
„Hey, you sure you can make it?“, I ask him.  
„How far... is it....?“  
„At this speed, at least half an hour.“, Kanon butts in.   
„Oh no...“, Fuhito wipes some sweat from his forhead. „No, I can't... Drop me here...“  
„But Mr. Kirigiri! You might get killed by Monokumas!“, Fujiko joins the conversation.  
„It's okay... I'll try to hide... Huh... I'm too old for this...“  
„We're not gonna leave you here!“, I tell him, „Kyouko is waiting for you!“  
„Kyouko...?“, Fuhito smiles, „You know... my granddaughter?“  
„Yeah, we went to Hope's Peak together.“  
„So she's... alright...?“  
I nod.  
„Then... let's keep going....“  
„We still can take like a ten minute break, y'know?“, Kanon suggests.   
„No... No... Let's keep going...“

Aparently the fact that Kyouko's alive and well gave Fuhito a spark of hope and new energy. We made it there within ten minutes.   
„Okay, so we have to walk up the stairs. Can you make it, Kirigiri?“, Kanon asks.   
„I don't know...“  
„Wait, I got an idea.“, I bring Fuhito to one of the sofas so he's able to sit down for a few minutes. „Let's see if we can find a sheet or somethin'.“  
„A sheet?“, Kanon asks.  
„My mom showed me this trick. You can carry people with a sheet if you don't have a stretcher.“, I look around and spot some curtains. That should work.   
I grab one of the curtains and put it on the floor right in front of Fuhito.   
„Am I supposed to lay down on it?“, he asks.  
„Yeah.“, I answer.  
„Okay.“, I lend Fuhito a hand.  
„Alright. Kanon, Fujiko, you roll up that side of the curtain.“, I demand, while I roll up the other side.   
„Good. Let's carry him upstairs.“  
This time no one was sitting in the hallways when we arrived on the first floor.   
At least the door to the room, where Taichi and the others are in, is open. He instantly jumps off the bed to give it to Fuhito. We carefully put him down.  
„Okay, uh, do you need like, more pillows or somethin'?“, I ask.  
„No. I'm fine, thank you.“, Fuhito waves off.  
„I might have my mom check up on you. She's a nurse.“  
I hear a „Hmpf.“ behind me. That was probably Takaaki.   
Fuhito nodds.  
Kanon, Fujiko and I went upstairs to the second floor. Takemichi and Ayaka aren't playing with Mr. Kittyberg anymore. They sit on the floor, Takemichi having Mr. Kittyberg on his lap, having a chat.  
„Aw, a kitty!“, Fujiko points out. Everybody seems to love cats.   
„Ah, hey guys!“, Takemich waves, „Did you manage to find the last two catives now?“  
„Yeah!“, we answer. Fujiko walks up to the other three and sits down with them.   
We continue to walk upstairs.  
Mom is nowhere to be seen.   
„Maybe she went into a room.“, Kanon says.“  
„Yeah let's see.“, we knock at some of the doors, but get no answer. Until we get to our room. We knock and a „Yeah?“ comes out.  
„What a coincidence.“, I state, „Uh, hey mom!“  
„Come in!“  
We enter the room and see mom sitting on the bed, facing the windows.  
„Welcome back!“, she greets, „Did you manage to get the last two captives?“  
„Yeah. You might wanna check on Fuhito. He had some troubles walkin'.“  
Mom let's out a sigh. „Alright, alright. I'll check. Where is he?“  
„Down in the first floor with all the other injured and ill men.“  
„Alright. Should have expected that. By the way, there are hidden snacks and some water, just in case you need somethin'.“, mom tells us.  
„Uh, yeah, we know. We hid it there.“  
Mom laughs. „So I accidentally got into your room, huh?“  
„Sorta?“, I respond.   
„I'll pick another room later. See ya!“, mom leaves the room to check on Fuhito.  
I drop onto the bed. I'm tired. Kanon sits next to me.  
„Well, now we gotta wait until Taichi found a sollution, huh?“, she looks at me, trying to start a conversation.  
„Well, Komaru's still out there. That was her name, right?“  
„Yeah. But since she was the one to bring the Hit Lists, she's probably doing fine. And she has someone with her.“  
„True.“  
„Do you think they'll be coming to the hotel as well? Maybe you can see it in the future!“  
„You really want me to do a prediction?“  
„Yeah, why not?“  
„Hm, sure.“, I sit up, cross-legged, and focus my energy.   
I'm pretty confident, since my last predictions all came true.  
Well, almost. The prediction about Kanon's destined lover didn't come true yet, but according to her it won't come true anyways.  
… Unless she changed her mind.  
But that's not what I was requested to look into now.  
I concentrate and...  
„I'm pretty positive that Komaru will come back to the hotel. She aparently has been here before.“  
„Nice! So she can be relieved from the wristband as well.“  
„Yup.“  
Kanon suddenly gives me a kiss. Just a peck, but still.  
„Your payment.“, she smiles.  
Oh. I laugh.  
„I can get used to that.“, I lean back and let myself fall onto the bed again. Kanon joins me.  
„You better get used to that.“  
„Is that a threat or a promise?“  
„Why not both?“, Kanon teases jokingly. We both chuckle at that.   
I look out of the window. It's comletely dark now.   
„Y'know... I'm kinda glad this apocalypse happened.“, I admit.  
„Why?“  
„Otherwise we probably would have never met in the first place.“  
„Nah. I was planning on visiting Leon at Hope's Peak at one point. But like, I got kidnapped and imprisioned.“  
„Must have sucked.“  
„The breakfast I got was nice to be honest. But like, weren't you imprisioned as well?“  
„Aparently we did this to ourselves. But we can't remember. That's another memory that was wiped away. I only know because Junko told us.“  
„She must have been awful...“  
„From what I've seen, yeah.“  
We remain quiet for a while. We can finally relax for a bit. All the captives are found. Even the one without a Hit List.   
„Knock knock!“, a third voice pops up.   
I didn't realize we left the door open. I sit up and see my mom standing in the doorway.   
„I hope I'm not interrupin' somethin'.“  
„No, don't worry.“  
„Alright. Can I come in?“  
„Yeah, sure.“  
Kanon doesn't seem to mind either. Otherwise she would have said something.  
„How's Fuhito?“, I ask mom the moment she sat down on the sofa.  
„He's doin' okay. He told me of all the stuff he has going on with his back and his joints and whatnot, so it's normal that he is in pain right now. Plus he has no medication anymore.“  
„Huh, that sucks...“  
„Language, young man.“  
„Mom, I'm in my twenties.“  
„Doesn't matter, I'm still your mom.“  
She's got a point. She would probably still force me to eat my vegetables as well.  
Kanon laughs.   
„What's the plan for now?“, I ask.  
„We wait for Taichi to find a sollution. Maybe some of us have to go out and search for food. Doesn't neccessairly have to be you two all the time. You did a great job on findin' the others. You really deserve a break.“   
„Yeah.“, Kanon yawns.   
„I'll let you have some rest now.“, mom stands up, „Good night, you two.“, she waves and closes the door behind her. I lay back down again.   
We both space out and drift into sleep.


	9. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here it is. The last chapter.  
> But that necessarily isn't the end so yeah

[Kanon Nakajima]

I am the first one to wake up.  
The sun is already at it's highest spot. Must be around noon.  
I sit up and rub my eyes. I look to my right and see a peacefully sleeping Yasu. I'll let him have all the rest he needs.  
I stand up and strech my entire body before leaving to see what the others are up to.  
When I leave the room, I don't close the door entirely. I leave it open a few centimeters. No one else is on this floor.  
I walk down to the second floor. No one here.  
I walk down to the first floor. A door is open. Not the one where most of the men are in. I check out what's going on and I see every captive, plus two faces I see for the first time, sitting in a half circle.  
„Mornin' Kanon.“, Hiroko greets me.  
„Hey guys.“, I smile, still a bit tired.  
„Take a seat!“, one of the unknown faces offers me.  
Thinking about it...  
Is that Komaru?  
„Uh, thanks.“, I sit down on the floor, right next to Hiroko.  
„You left him upstairs?“, she asks me quietly.  
„I didn't want to wake him up. What's the meaning of this?“  
„It's a small meetin'. All the captives are together now. The young girl who offered you a seat is Komaru.“, Ha! Guessed it on the first try!  
„And the one playing with Kameko, that's the bug, is Touko. Also a killin' game survivor.“  
„Ah. Alright. Who thought of the meeting?“  
„Me.“  
„Why?“  
„We have to tell these people here what happened with their loved ones. I almost slipped earlier when I had another argument with Ishimaru.“  
„Yasu can't do that though!“  
„Yeah, I thought so. I asked Touko if she could do it. But accordin' to her she can't remember every detail. So we do need Yasu for explainin' purpouses.“  
„Oh boy... He had hard times telling Mr. Kittyberg that his owner is dead.“  
„He really tried on the cat?“  
„Yup.“  
Hiroko chuckles.  
„Well, I'm not surprised actually. He's too kind hearted for those type of things.“  
„He did tell Fuhito and Pennyworth that their loved ones are alive.“  
„That's easier to do than tellin' people that their loved ones are dead. Or on the brink of death. I've been there myself.“  
In that moment Yasu peeks into the room.  
„AH!“, Touko's scared for some reason, „THE OCCULT IDIOT!“  
EXCUSE ME?!  
I angrily stand up but Yasu already waves it off.  
„Nice to see you too, Touko.“, he walks up to me and his mom.  
„Uh, hey...“, I greet, a bit dumbfounded.  
„Hi.“, Yasu greets back with a smile. We both sit down.  
„What's the meanin' of this meetin'?“, he asks.  
„We have to infrom the others-“  
„Oh no...“, Yasu unintentionally interrupts Hiroko, „Sorry, mom.“  
„It's okay.“  
Hiroko stands up and claps her hands to get everyones attention.  
„ALRIGHT! PLEASE LISTEN! Taichi, take a break from the programmin' for a moment!“  
Hiroko suddenly stops talking.  
„I've heard that, Ishimaru! Ya better shuddup before I throw a chair at'cha!“  
Wow, she must really hate him.  
But... what did he say to offend her? I didn't hear a thing. I look at Yasu.  
„My mom has very sharp ears. Takaaki probably murmured somethin' she didn't like.“  
„Oh okay...“  
„Okay!“, Hiroko starts again, „How do I start...“  
„Should I explain?“, Yasu suddenly asks.  
„Are you sure you can do it?“  
„I- I guess...“  
Yasu doesn't stand up. He just starts.  
„Well, uh, all of you were chosen as captives for the...“, he clearly struggles, „Hope's Peak 78th class killin' game.“  
A few adults gasp.  
„You were used as the first motive for us to start killin' each other. From the killin' game... only six people came out alive.“  
Another heavier gasp and even quiet prayers.  
„Obviously, I'm one of the survivors. So is Touko.“  
„D-Don't just include me without a warning!“, she panics.  
„...Yeah. Well, some of you already know what I'm about to tell you. Some of you don't.“  
Yasu became more and more nervous. I take his hand for comfort.  
„Thanks.“, he whisperes.  
„Instead of just tellin' everyone individually, I'll just tell it like a story.“, Yasu clears his throat, „Okay. The first case happened within the first few days. The first victim... was Maizono.“  
„NO!“, Ayaka cries. Yasu didn't want to see that reaction. That's what he was scared of. However, he still continues.  
„It was more of an accident. The murderer didn't mean to kill her...“, Yasu looks at me. I know what he's about to say, „She was killed by Kuwata.“, there it is, „Just to clarify, every murderer got executed in a weird, twisted way, that somehow matched their talent. Moving on to the second case. The motive that time was our deepest, darkest secrets would have been revealed after 24 hours. The victim this time was Fujisaki...“, Taichi's expression dropped.  
„No... I...“, tears stream down his face. He really wanted to see his kid again.  
„He was hit with a dumbell. The one who murdered him was Oowada.“, Takemichi lets out a „Tch.“. He already knew that.  
„Four more...“, Yasu thinks out loud.  
„The next case was a double murder. The motive was money. The first one who got killed was Ishimaru.“  
„WHAT?!“, Takaaki jumps up, „NO! MY SON ISN'T DEAD!“  
Yasu looks at him with a blank stare.  
Takaaki drops back into the sofa he was sitting in before.  
„He... really died....“  
„He was tricked.“, Yasu tells the police man, „Just like the one who murdered him. Ishimaru was hit with a wooden hammer. Much like Yamada...“  
„M-my little brother...?“, Fujiko notes, „Why...?“  
„The mastermind behind this was Cele-... Taeko Yasuhiro.“  
Even Mr. Kittyberg shows a reaction. He lays down and puts his head on this two front paws. He even looks sad.  
„The last case... is a bit complicated. The motive was that one of our classmates was a traitor the entire time. No one trusted her anymore. As an apology, and because she didn't want us to continue the killin' game anymore, Oogami killed herself.“  
Kenshiro's eyes lock onto the floor. „... May she rest in peace...“, he quietly prays, „I'm probably seeing her soon again...“  
A sad thought. But Kenshiro is ill after all.  
„That's pretty much it. I... deeply apologize.“  
The room is filled with sobbing. Half of the captives are crying waterfalls.  
I relate. I did so, too.  
Two fathers lost their sons, a sister lost her brother, the others lost their best friends.  
A heartbreaking sight to look at. Yasu thinks the same way, he leaves the room. I follow him.  
He sits down on the stairs.  
„Hey...“, I approach him.  
„Hm...“  
„You... did great.“, I try to cheer him up.  
„I feel bad...“  
„Understandable.“, I sit down next to him, „But it had to be done.“  
„Yeah... I'm sorry that Leon did that...“  
„You said it was an accident. I belive you.“  
From the sound of it, it seems like Komaru is holding a speech right now. I don't listen.  
I have to cheer Yasu up.  
I don't know how though. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He hugs me back.  
„That's beatiful.“, a voice suddenly disturbs the silence. Yasu and I look up. Hiroko's standing in front of us.  
„Sorry, I keep interruptin' you two.“  
„It's okay, mom.“, Yasu smiles.  
„See, I told you we're your family now.“, Hiroko sits down next to her son.  
I blush a bit.  
„What's goin' on back there?“, Yasu asks.  
„Komaru's holdin' a prep talk. That they shouldn't give up hope and all that. Maybe it'll help.“  
„Considerin' that she's related to Makoto... Yeah, it should work.“, Yasu points out.

After a few minutes the prep talk is over.  
It returns to the chatter again that it was before.  
Komaru and Touko come out of the room, walking up to us.  
„We haven't met yet!“, Komaru smiles with full joy, „I'm Komaru Naegi!“  
„Kanon Nakajima.“  
Komaru gasps.  
„Right! You were the captive that looked like a shoujo manga protagonist!“  
For real now?  
„Even Hiroko said you look hot!“  
„Pffff-“, I didn't expect that. Hiroko giggles.  
She already thought positive of me before she even got to know me. Even though if it is just the looks.  
„Oh right!“, Komaru contines, „This is Touko Fukawa!“  
„H-Hey...“, Touko greets.  
„Uh, hi.“, I greet back, „That's Yasuhiro Hagakure.“, I'm literally just mirroring Komaru when it comes to introductions.  
„Whaaat? You're Hiroko's son?“, Komaru seems to be surprised.  
„Uh, yeah? You're gonna comment on how old I am?“, Yasu asks.  
„...“, her silence can be taken as a yes.  
Side note, Touko looks hella disgusted.  
„You said you were in Touko's class. What's your talent?“, Komaru asks Yasu.  
„Clairvoyant.“, usually Yasu would have bragged. He's really not in a good mood.  
Komaru is convinced though. She gasps again.  
„OMG! Can you tell me my future?“  
„Komaru, I wouldn't-“, Touko butts in.  
„Yeah, sure.“, too late, Yasu agreed.  
„D-Don't do that Komaru...“, Touko warned.  
„Why?“  
„H-He will charge money that you don't have...“  
„Really?“, Komaru looks at Yasu with a pout. He shakes his head.  
„W-WHAT?!“  
With no explanation, Yasu starts to ask Komaru what she wants. They then continue to hand reading.  
For some reason.  
I feel jealousy.  
Don't. Touch him.  
Put your. Dirty hands. Away from him.  
I will end you!  
Suddenly Yasu let's go of her hand. The reading must be over.  
„Thanks!“, Komaru smiles at him. Don't fucking do that.  
„Kanon?“, Yasu suddenly calls me.  
„Huh?“  
„Are you okay? You look so mad.“  
I blink a few times.  
„Oh, yeah, uh. D-Don't- Don't worry.“  
„Are you sure?“  
„Yeah, yeah, really.“,I give Yasu a kiss.  
Touko let's out another surprised gasp. She then starts murmuring something.  
I need to get away from those girls.  
I stand up, ready to go. Where? I don't know.  
„Huh, where are you goin'?“, Yasu asks.  
„Taking a walk.“  
Without any hesitation, Yasu joins me.

„What was that earlier?“, he asks me after we left the hotel building.  
„...“  
„You weren't okay, right...?“  
I sigh.  
„Well, obvoiusly.“, I then admit.  
„You can... talk to me about this, y'know?“  
„I know... It's just super ridiculous. Like, I was legit jealous for a moment.“  
„What? Why?“  
„Because you held Komaru's hand...“  
„Yeah, she asked me to. I just did my job...“  
„I know, I know. I said it is ridiculous...“  
„Kanon...“, he sighs. He has no idea what to do now.  
„I... uhm...“, he then walks up to me and puts me into his arms.  
„Are you trying to comfort me?“, I ask.  
„Yeah... Is that okay?“  
I giggle against his chest.  
„Perfect.“, I hug him back.

We walked around for a few hours. The Towa City is completely silent. No Monokumas. No rampaging adults. Nothing but silence.  
It has a certain eerie feeling to it. I take a deep breath.  
How long will it take to rebuild all of this?  
Most of the buildings are still standing, so that shouldn't be a problem.  
A lot of electronic trash and rubble is scattered around though.  
„Do you think Future Foundation could rebuild this town?“, I stop walking.  
„Maybe. We have to contact them first though. I don't think that situation has changed though...“  
„Hm...“  
Suddenly, tiny footsteps come up from behind us. I grab my Hacking Gun and turn around.  
„DON'T SHOOT!“  
„Jataro, that thing doesn't work on humans.“  
It's the kids.  
Not only Kotoko and Masaru. Nagisa and Jataro are with them as well. One is missing though.  
„...“, I angrily stare at them.  
„Kanondos. You're Kanondos, right?“, Nagisa asks me.  
„No. I'm not some stupid fucking demon.“  
Nagisa sighs.  
„Kanon.“  
„Better.“  
„We... don't wanna hunt you anymore.“  
„I don't belive that.“  
As if I would ever trust these kids.  
„Look.“, Nagisa gets a remote control out of his pocket. He then pushes a button and suddenly -„Beep-Beep!“- my wristband falls off. I grab my left wrist in disbelief.  
It's off.  
It really is off.  
„See? We are not interested in hunting you anymore.“  
„Gimme that remote.“  
„E-excuse me?“  
„You are fully aware that I am not the only one with a wristband. Gimme. The remote.“  
Nagisa panics.  
„I-“  
„Put it on the ground and step away.“  
„I can come with you!“  
„I don't want your lousy childrens asses near me or the any of the other captives!“  
The kids gasp in shock. Probably because I said „ass“.  
„F-Fine. Here.“, Nagisa slowly puts theremote down on the floor and steps away. The other kids do the same.  
I walk up to the remote and pick it up. There's only one button on it that says „ON / OFF“. Simple enough for twelve year olds.  
„Now get lost!“, I yell as loud as I can. The children scream and run away from me.  
If they hadn't run away, my murderous thought would have returned.  
I'll get my revenge somehow.  
I look at the remote control again.  
That's it, huh?  
We're finally free.  
„Let's go back to the hotel.“, I tell Yasu, who spectated the entire thing from afar.  
He nodds. 

[Yasuhiro Hagakure]

We went back to the hotel and immediately released every captive from their wristbands.

Mom, Kanon and I are standing in front of the hotel's entrance. Some of the captives want to go their own way now.  
„I will look for a quiet place.“, Kenshiro's the first one to leave, „I want to spend my last days on this earth in peace.“  
„So you're really convinced that your time has come?“, mom asks him.  
„Yes. I haven't taken my medication in a while. I can feel myself becoming weaker again. I am not afraid of the death. I will see Sakura again. Good bye, and thank you.“, Kenshiro bows down and then leaves.  
„I will create the best manga ever!“, Fujiko cheers, „I'm going to include everything that happened. In memory of Hifumi... I hope he's doing fine, where ever he is...“, she sighs, „Thank you for saving me! Maybe we see each other again! Bye bye!“, Fujiko waves goodbye.  
„Well, I gotta go too. I have a gang I need to bring together again.“, Takemichi proudly proclaims. He has Mr. Kittyberg with him. He renamed him to „Yasuhiro“ though. In memory of Celeste.  
„You really wanna revive the Crazy Diamonds?“, I question.  
„Hell yeah! I mean... I can never live up to either Daiya's or Mondo's expectations. They're great anikis. But I will take care of the gang as good as I can!“  
„I'm sure they're proud of you.“, Kanon smiles.  
„I really hope they are. I really gotta go now. I have to get myself a bike first. Oh, and if ya ever need protection or any kind of help, reach out to us!“, Takemichi walks off.  
„I hope I can find my other idol friends.“, Ayaka prays, „When everything is rebuilt again , I wanna live on with them as the „Sayakers“. I don't want Sayaka to be forgotten...“  
„I'm gonna buy every album, I promise.“, Kanon says.  
„That would be great. Thank you for everything. Without you, I probably wouldn't be alive anymore. Bye!“  
The last one to leave is Takaaki. However, he decides to stay with us for a moment.  
„I... I deeply apologize what I said about you and your son.“, he then tells my mom, „He's a great man. It's just... the picture I had of a perfect son was Kiyotaka. A smart, hardworking boy with fortitude and vigor. He wanted to be Japan's Prime Minister one day. To fix the mistakes my father did.“, a cheek rolls down Takaaki's cheek. He quickly wipes it away.  
„Your son is great too. He works hard to help everyone around him. He would probably give his own life to save the ones he loves the most. You.. raised him well.“  
Takaaki walks up to me and holds out his hand. I shake it in return.  
„You really are a great man, Yasuhiro. I hope you don't mind me using your given name.“  
„You can call me Hiro, if you want.“  
Takaaki laughs lightly.  
„Alright, Hiro. I wish you, your mother and...“, Takaaki looks at Kanon with a questioning look.  
„Girlfriend.“, she replies.  
„And your girlfriend a good life.“, he then breaks the handshake and waves us goodbye.

We walk back in the hotel. Taichi, Pennyworth, Fuhito, Komaru and Touko decided to stay in the hotel for a little longer. They're trying to contact Future Foundation. Well, Taichi is trying.  
„I-I hope M-Master made it back by now....“, Touko whisperes a bit too loud.  
„Wait, you mean you know where Byakuya is?“, I ask.  
„Yeah! We saved him earlier!“, Komaru explains, „And we told him Touko and I would stay in Towa City and that Future Foundation didn't have to send any help for us...“  
„So that means Young Master is fine.“, Pennyworth comments.  
„Yup! All thanks to Touko!“  
„K-Komaru, what are you trying to do?!“  
While the two girls have an argument, I decide to see how Taichi is doing.  
„How's the programmin'?“  
„Ah, it's doing quite fine.“, Taichi respons. Now that's a good thing to hear.  
„You know, getting a connection back is easier than hacking something unknown. I'm glad you two encountered those kids. I don't know how long it would have taken for me to hack the wristbands.“  
„Yeah...“  
„I should have a stable connection in about ten minutes.“  
„What are you goin' to do once we contacted Future Foundation?“  
„Well. I'd like to rebuild this city. In a technological way that is, of course. Before that I would like to look for my wife.“, Taichi takes a deep breath, „Now that I know what happened to Chihiro... I really miss him. I wish I would have been able to see him one last time.“  
„Chihiro left behind an AI called „Alter Ego“. He resembles his creator quite well.“  
„He did?“  
„Yeah. Your son is one reason why we're still alive.“  
Taichi smiles.  
„I will find Alter Ego.“, he says, „Along with my wife.“  
He continues tapping on the keyboard until „Got it! I have a connection.“  
We all gather around behind Taichi, waiting for him to contact Future Foundation. He goes for a video chat.  
„H...ello...“  
Someone picked up!  
„Wh.... is thi..... My na.....hina....-teenth division.“  
Taichi tried to stabilize the connection. Suddenly the picture becomes clear.  
„I repeat. My name is Aoi Asahina, Future Foundation, 13th division. Ah, Hagakure?!“  
She spotted me.  
„What's up, Aoi?“  
„Where have you been?!“  
Yeah, I forgot I ran away from a mission.  
„Sorry, I got... lost.“, I lie.  
„Why didn't you contact us?!“  
„There was no signal at all!“  
„No signal? Where are you right now?“  
„In Towa City's hotel. Along with some captives and Touko.“  
„What? You found the captives?“  
„Yeah. But some of them already left us again. Most of them are doing good.“  
„How about Yuta? Is he with you.“  
Crap.  
I have absolutely no idea how to tell Aoi this.  
„M-Move aside, occult idiot!“, Touko suddenly interferes.  
„Ah, Fukawa! Glad to see you!“  
„Yeah, wh-whatever. Yuta... Well, maybe I should start from the beginning. E-Every captive had a wristband on them, which would... e-explode if you try and cross the border and... well...“  
„D-Did Yuta-“, Aoi's expression goes from shocked to sad in mere seconds.  
„P-Please don't tell me he tried to leave Towa City! Please!“, she cries.  
„W-We saw him... I-I'm sorry...“  
„N-NO!“, Aoi falls on her knees  
„Asahina, what happened?“, a second voice comes from the screen. This time it's Kyouko.  
All we hear from Aoi is inaudible sobbing. Kyouko looks at the screen.  
„Hagakure? Fukawa? Where are you?“, she asks.  
„Towa City.“, we response at the same time.  
„What are you doing there? Hagakure, weren't you supposed to be on a mission? Aparently you wandered off.“  
„Yeah, I did... But like I found the captives! Look!“, I carefully pull Fuhito into the view.  
„Ah! Grandfather...“  
„It's good to see you again, Kyouko.“, Fuhito smiles.  
„I will personally come to see you. Stay where you are.“, and suddenly the screen turns black.  
Well. Time to get ready to be scolded once Kyouko is here. She technically is my boss. Her being the head of the 14th division.

It took Kyouko about an two hours to arrive. She even brought Byakuya, who's also the head of the 14th division. Great.  
They enter the hotel. The first thing they do however is to greet their captives.  
After good ten minutes, the two of them make their way to me.  
„So. How do you explain yourself?“, Kyouko immediately asks.  
„Let me talk.“, Kanon interferes.  
„I assume you're one of the captives.“, Kyouko points out.  
„Yes. Kanon Nakajima. Leon Kuwata's cousin, former manager and captive.“  
„I will take care of Fukawa.“, Byakuya informs Kyouko and walks off.  
Kanon tells Kyouko the whole story and whether or not I did the right thing.  
„So in the end, it was a good thing Yasu wandered off. Because of him, most of the captives were saved.“  
„Yes, I've heard of Asahina's little brother... But still.“, Kyouko put her attention back to me, „You disobeyed the rules.“  
„I know, and I am suuuper sorry for that.“, I apologize.  
„However.“, Kyouko wasn't finished aparently, „You did a great job. Next time you tell us what your plan is, so we can approve it.“  
„Well, I already got somethin'.“, I smile.

Byakuya and Kyouko, along with Pennyworth and Fuhito, go back to the helicopter and fly off.  
The plan now is, they will send us entire troups to help rebuild Towa City. A small start, considering the whole world needs to be rebuild. But it has to start somewhere.  
And guess who's the lead of the mission.  
Me!  
...Well, Kanon's going to help me out of course.  
Taichi left to search for his wife. Touko and Komaru stayed with us to help. Their job is to find citizen and to help them out.  
And maybe to see if we missed some Monokumas. You never know.  
Mom is also with us as medical support. It's save to assume that we might get injured getting rid of the rubble and reconstructing some of the buildings. Or Komaru and Touko find injured children and adults. That's also a possibility.

It might take a while until Towa City is fully restored. But until then, we are going to keep our hopes up.


	10. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I guess?  
> Yeah, I wanted to add one last bonus chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading "Ultra Despair Hagakure - Vol. 2"!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!

[Kanon Nakajima]

It took almost an entire decade to rebuild Towa City. I've reached my late twenties by now. My hair grew pretty long too.  
Haven't been to a hair dresser in a while.  
While we were rebuilding Towa City, we kinda put it back in time. Not much. So much, that it looks like a normal city again. With parks, and trees on the side of the streets, all that. We brought nature back, basically.  
Long ago, I decided to stay in this city.   
My concerns were correct, my dad was killed. My mom's status is still unknown. We tried to search for her but after three years we declared her dead.  
Of course I was sad. I still am. But I got over their deaths too.  
My last name is going to change soon anyways. No more Nakajima.   
I settled down in a small house, big enough to fit at least four people though.   
I sit on the veranda, facing the small garden. The flowers I planted are in full bloom. With the sun slowly setting, it's a very beautiful view.  
I lean my head onto my right hand and sigh happily.  
I look at my ring I have on my left ring finger. It's similiar to those Leon used to wear.   
He did that on purpouse.  
Towa City opened a „Hope's Peak Memorial Hall.“ in the middle of the city.  
It tells the entire story. From „The Biggest, Most Awfull Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History“, to the „78th Class Killing Game“ and it's participants, to the rebuilding of Towa City.   
They even included a garden, in which tombstones are located. Leon has one, too.  
Even though the memorial hall shows all the downsides that happened in that awful time, the main message it wants to bring across is „Never Lose Hope“.  
The scar on my leg is a little reminder as well.

Every now and then I meet the other former captives somewhere in the city.   
Taichi found his wife. They became parents again, a daughter this time.  
Ayaka found the other idols and as promised, I bought every album.   
Takemichi got the gang back together. He told me that Yasuhiro, the cat of course, stayed alive for three more years until he died due to his age.   
Kenshiro succumbed to his illness the same day he left the hotel. According to the Future Foundation members who found him, he died with a smile on his face.   
Takaaki became a police man again. He and the Crazy Diamonds encounter each other almost every day.  
Pennyworth stayed with Togami, but not acting as his butler anymore. He became more of a home help. He sometimes walks a dog Togami aparently got at one point. But from what I've heard, Togami is working on restoring the Togami Corporation. Let's see how that'll go.  
Fuhito became wheelchair bound. Since he wasn't able to get proper treatment during the despair apocalypse, his condition worsened and there was no way of treating it anymore. But Kyouko takes good care of him. He seems to still have some joy in his life.  
Fujiko is still working on an entire series centered around our lives as captives. She even interviewed most of us. Well, the ones she was able to interview. In the end I actually became a manga protagonist. Incredible.  
Komaru lives with her brother again. They don't live in Towa City like most of the captives, but they visit us here every now and again.   
...I forgot to mention Kameko, huh? Well. Bugs don't live that long. It's fascinating that Kameko did live for so long.   
Hiroko is currently at work. Back to being a nurse again. The hospital was one of the first things Future Foundation restored. The day it was reopened, Hiroko instantly applied as a nurse, and now she even is the head nurse.   
She should be coming home soon though.

„Tea's ready!“, a voice brings me back to reality.  
I look up and see Yasu with two cups of tea in his hands. He hands me one and sits down next to me.   
He has to wear glasses now. He looks super dorky. I love it. They match with his bead armband.  
„Thanks.“, I smile.   
It's not the first time that we sit on our veranda, sipping tea, overlooking the beautiful garden. It became a routine.  
The lock in the front door suddenly clicks.   
„Mom's home.“, Yasu remarks.  
A few moments later Hiroko comes out to the veranda with a bottle of water in her hand.  
„Hey you two.“, she greets.  
„How was work?“, Yasu asks her, scooting a bit closer to me so Hiroko can sit down as well.  
„Fine, fine. Takemichi paid me a visit again.“  
„What happened this time?“  
„A bar fight. He got away with a few bruises only though. He sure is a tough kid.“  
She opens the bottle and takes a sip.   
„One of the trainee nurses helped out at a birth for the first time. She did a good job.“, Hiroko continues to tell us, „Maybe she'll help you out too.“, she then teased with a wink.  
„Can Kanon and I get married first?“, Yasu laughs.   
„I'm just sayin'.“  
„Maybe we can arrange something in the near future.“, I comment.  
„Are you plannin' without me again?“, Yasu lightly nudges me with his elbow.  
„Hey, all of my plans worked out in the end.“, I lean my head on his shoulder.  
„You're not wrong about that...“

I let that moment sink in.  
I can't belive that this place was once in total chaos.  
It's so peaceful now.  
Society is back to normal.   
We're finally back to a normal life.


End file.
